Path Of A Hanyou
by InuYashaMegaGirl
Summary: HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer-i do not own inuyasha.

-------------And we begin.

I heard screaming, no, yelling, coming from behind me. Arrows whistled around me and it took all my strength to dodge them all. I dont even know why they hated me, I am just a hanyou, but why do they hate because of it?

Monster, beast, pathetic, weakling, stupid, ungrateful, half breed, filth, garbage, there were so many names they called me. But they never hurt me, well, not like this. They did hit me, and beat me if they could, but the were never like this.

A arrow ripped through my shoulder...

----------------Inuyasha.

Inuyasha eyes darted open. He was covered in sweat. He had another nightmare. He hadnt had a nightmare since he was young, so what did this nightmare mean? You think that now, having come so far, hving friends he could trust, he should be able to completely lose his past, not have nightmares about it. Inuyasha wiped the swet from his forehead, trying to calm down.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha jumped back slightly, accidently banging the back of his head unto a tree. Cursing to himself he took a deep breath and whispered, "Kagome. Why are you awake?" Kagome crawled across the campground to Inuyasha, who lifted her up and gestered for her to walk down a small trail. "Well, I'm awake because I had a nightmare and I couldnt go back to sleep. And I'm guessing you did too?" Inuyasha nodded. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He shook his head. "Ok." 'Look at him, he's so....He isnt acting right. He looked serious, and...Sad? What did he dream about?' Kagome thought to herself.

Walking down the path, Inuyasha replayed the dream in his head. He didnt actually remember that day. He actually didnt even recognize the scents, area, people, even his body felt different in this dream. He knew it was him as a child, or someone as a child. "Inuyasha." Kagome waved a hand infront of his face. "Uh? What? Oh, what?" Kagome sighed, "I asked you if you wanted some ramen. Since it seems we wont be going back to bed anytime soon, I thought food would be nice." Inuyasha nodded dumbly.

Kagome handed Inuyasha a cup of instant ramen. Inuyasha smiled at her, finally out of his daze. She smiled back, but Inuyasha noticed the grin wasnt up to her usually standard, "Whats on your mind?" He said gruffily, trying to be show he cared in his way of trying not to show he cared. Kagome smiled at his actions, he was so sweet, "That nightmare I had last night. Its just really bugging me." Inuyasha looked at her, "Wanna tell me about it?" Kagome looked back to Inuyasha slightly suprised, "Are you sure you want to hear about it? I dont think you'll like it very much." Inuyasha spat out a quick, 'Keh!', before going on to say, "Well as long as its a nightmare, I think I should be able to handle it. Its your dreams I am worried about hearing." Kagome giggle letting Inuyasha see her shining smile. He smiled back, happy to be able to make her laugh.

"So are you gonna tell me 'bout your nightmare?" Inuyasha asked lightly.

"Yeah... Ok so, it was about... Oh nevermind. It wasnt really that bad once I think about it." Kagome looked up at the night sky.

"Then what the heck is bugging you then? Its not like anything really happened!" Kagome looked back to Inuyasha, she coudlnt tell him about her nightmare. " Kagome's eyes widened, then she looked away, 'Is that how Inuyasha had lived? Did he really think that was normal?'

"What is it?" Inuyasha put his hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome turned around, "Its nothing. Dont worry about it."

"Whatever." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kagome smiled when all of a sudden, Inuyasha's stiffened and sniffed the air, "C'mon." He grabbed Kagome and pulled her on his back.

Inuyasha flew through the trees, Kagome on his back, "INUYASHA!! WHAT'S GOING ON?! IS IT NARAKU?!" She yelled over the wind. He kept silent. Then, he stopped in front of a circle on villagers. Inuyasha dropped Kagome off his back, walked up to the group of men who were obviously attacking something, and side kicked 5 of them at once. The men slammed into the ground. Instantly, all the other men turned to the red clad hanyou. "DEMON!!!!" The man closest to Inuyasha yelled, causing Inuyasha to glare at him growling. The man shrunk back before the man, who seemed like the leader, yelled, "ATTACK THE DEMON!!!"

The men charged Inuyasha. Who simply jumped up, letting the first rows of men run into eachother and knock themselves out. Then he landed behind the back of the group, kicking and punching all the men out. Kagome watched helplessly, what was he doing?

Inuyasha finished of the last men, who fell to the ground, unconcious. Then Kagome saw something. In the middle of the piled up men, a small girl, only about 9, and a small boy of about the same age were lying, injured on the ground. Kagome ran over to the children, these kids were definetly what the men were attacking. Inuyasha just stood there, watching Kagome and the kids.

The children both had cloaks over the magority of them, covering their heads, shoulders, arms, down to their knees. So you could only see their cut up faces. "Plea-please dont hur-hurt us..." The boy moaned out. The girl tried to sit up, lifting herself up with on arm, while holding the other infront of her as a shield, "Pleas-" the girl fell back to the ground, crying out and grabbed a large cut on her side. Kagome shuffled over to the girl, pulling her onto her lap, "Why would I hurt you? And what were those villagers attackin-"

"They're hanyous." Inuyasha cut Kagome off mid-sentence.

"What?" Kagome stopped trying to scoot toward the boy and looked at Inuyasha, who was still standing about 10 feet away with a angry look on his face. Kagome whipped around at the pained cry that sounded from the boy behind her. The boy had tried to get up, putting pressure on a deep arrow wound in his arm. "Inuyasha. We have to take them back to camp. Can you please help me?" Inuyasha shrugged and walked to the boy. "DONT TOUCH ME-" The boy cried out in pain again. Inuyasha grabbed him, picking him up, and began walking back to their camp. Kagome struggled to stand with the limp little girl, "Dont worry." She whispered to the little girl. "Tha-thank you." The little girl smiled weakly.

At camp, Kagome and Inuyasha laid the hanyou children down on their sleeping mats. Kagome woke the gang up giving them what information she could about the two hanyou children. Inuyasha removed both children's cloaks. Kagome sat beside him has he pulled the hooded cloth of the first child, the girl, who was now unconcious.

The girl's hair was thick and a mixture of silver, blue, and white with white streaks, that went down to her shoulder blades in a full, messy sharp cut. To big fuzzy cat ears stuck lazily from the sides of her head, matching her hair except for the white tuffs that tuffed from inside them. She had a long fluffy tail twisting to lay on her stomach, it was the same color as her hair, but with more noticable white line striping it, a small blue ribbon tied near the end. She had to incredibly light blue lines streaking down her cheeks from directly below her eyes, 4 white lines, much thicker then the ones under eyes, striped the sies of her cheeks. Her tail swished slightly, she moved a clawed hand onto the end. She wore a white kimono with feminine white hakama, both cover is large light blue lines, almost replicated a snow storm. A white bead necklace hung around her neck, with one, dark blue crystal.

Kagome crawled to the boy. Her had darker blue hair, with the black highlights in it. His hair reach down his neck, ending with a point at the bottom of his neck. It was pointed, thick but it stayed in line with his head, making the back look like a upside-down teardrop. Thick dark blue triangles lie on his cheeks, and 5 black stripes lined the sides of his face. He had a tall, it was covered in thick fir, lying beside him. The tail was black with blue striped to match his hair. He wore a short sleeve kimono and hakama colored a a deep blue. Black lines were like cuffs up his arms, they didnt quiet reach all the way around, they fully covered the outisde of his arms, but then stretched into thin points before attaching on the other side. The striped reminded Kagome of the stripes on the back of 'Pikachu', a character from a show Souta used to watch. A dark blue bead necklace hung on his neck, with a white jewel at the standing out from the rest.

Kagome looked to Inuyasha, he just began to banage the children's wounds. He started with the boys arm. Still silent. Sango brang the girl over and began cleaning the stab wound on her side. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked after finishing bandaging the boy. "Yes Inuyasha?" Inuyasha stood up. "Come on." Inuyasha put out a hand for Kagome to grab. She smiled before accepting the offered help, "Ok."

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kagome asked.

Silence.

"Do you know those children?"

Silence.

"Didnt you want to talk to me?"

Silence.

"Do you want to go have breakfast?"

Silence.

"Do you want ramen?"

Silence.

"Do you want to kiss me?"

Inuyasha's eyes buldged and he fell onto his butt, "Wha-WHAT?!?!"

Kagome smiled, "Gotcha."

Inuyasha growled. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, rubbing him on the head, "Thats what you get for dragging me out of camp and then giving me the silent treatment. So what is it?" Inuyasha groaned, "Its just. I had to get away from there for a while."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, "Then why did you want me to come? If you wanted to be alone, then why invite someone?"

"I said I wanted to get away. I didnt want to be alone."

Now Kagome was throughly confused, "What do you mean Inuyasha?"

"Those kids. Its just..." Inuyasha trailed of, though Kagome could tell he was trying to find a way to tell her how he felt. "Inuyasha, its ok. I understand."

----------------Ok.

Ok, so, please tell me what you think! I really dont know where this is going, so lets see!! But, I wont tell you what kind of hanyous the kids are just yet... But feel free to guess! Though it probably easy, yet, you'll probably only get it half right.... And about the dream, remember it. I dont know how I am going to use it, but I am pretty sure I will end up bringing it back into the story.... 


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer-CANT TOUCH THIS!! But neither can I. Because alas, unless your Rumiko Takahashi, we do not own Inuyasha. Oh ya neither do YOU... unless your Rumiko. Yeah. Uh. Huh.

------TIME!

A light moan came from the blue haired hanyou girl. It was still dark outside, but the sun would be rising in less then an hour. Her tail and ears twitched slightly before she shot upright before crying out and grabbing her banaged wound. Kagome jumped up and put a hand up to her, "Dont mov-" The girl jerked away, "GET AWAY!!" The blue haired boy practically appeared beside Kagome, about to punch her square in the jaw. Behind the boy, yet another hanyou, silver haired, grabbing the boys arms, "Dont you touch her." Inuyasha looked to their startled friends, "Miroku! Hold the girl down before she hurts anyone and opens her wounds up!" Miroku complied and used his staff to subdue the thrashing girl.

"LET ME GO!!! GET OFF OF ME!!! KOORI RUN!!!!" The boy thrashed against Inuyasha, growling and pounding his arms and legs.

"Calm down stupid kid! We arent going to hurt you!! Cant you tell I'm a hanyou too?!?!" The boys thrashes turned to meer squirms. Though the girl who hadnt heard the statement kept with her useless thrashing. You could see by her teary face that she truely thought they would hurt her.

"Your... a hanyou too?" The boy whispered in a. Inuyasha spun him around, holding him by the shoulders.

The boy sniffed Inuyasha, "You are."

Inuyasha released him, "Whats your name kid?"

"My name is Arashi. And my sister's name is Koori. We are aoi-yuki tora hanyous." **A/N translate. Blue-snow tiger half demons** It was obvious he was trying to sound strong and regal, but he was still a frightened child and his young innocent voice couldnt hide that no matter how hard he tried.

"Can you calm your sister down? She might open her wounds up again." Arashi nodded and walked to his sister, kneeling down beside her. Miroku backed off. After a few whispered words, the girl was still, glancing at Inuyasha every once and a while. There was a few more whispers between the children.

Koori nodded before Arashi stood up and walked over to Inuyasha, "My sister would like to thank you for your kindess. She would like to repay you in any way she possibly can." He bowed.

"Your sister and you, are you from the tora clan up north?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome watched the interaction silently.

Arashi nodded, "Yes, my sister and I was supposed to be the next lord and mistress, but alas, she was born of 'ill blood', as was I. We do not belong to the clan any longer, being banished I protect my sister as we travel, searching for shikon jewel shards so she can become a full blooded youkai like our father." Arashi's voice was filled with loyal determination. Inuyasha sighed, turned around, and walked off to stand beside Kagome.

"So you two are traveling alone? I am impressed!" Miroku smiled. Sango nodded, "You two seem to be doing quiet well, and at such a young age." Miroku nodded as well, "You must be a good protector. But just how long have you been searching?"

"Arashi-chan and I have been travling for many many years, but to 2 years, when the shikon no tama first shattered, we began our search." Koori said in a sweet, quiet, but regally feminine voice. Arashi smiled at her.

"Wow." Kagome mumble to herself.

Koori stood and walked to stand beside Arashi, she bowed politely to Sango and Miroku, "Thank you for helping us, I am fo-ever in your debt. Is there anyway for me to pay you back for your kindness?" She was very polite, but her childlike nature showed with her inablity to say forever. Kagome metally concluded that these were some of the cutest children in the world. Everyone shook their heads.

Miroku spoke up first, "We didnt help you for payment. We simply wanted to help you children. We absoulutly could not take anything from you."

Sango nodded, "You kids just needed some help. Dont worry about it."

Koori and Arashi smiled two absoulutly adorable smiles, "Thank you." The said in usion. 'They are just so adorable!!! The have the most beautiful smiles!' Kagome thought, a bright smile lit up her face as well. Inuyasha watched the group, he could practically read Kagome's mind, but his thoughts werent on the children's sweet smiles, but Kagome's. 'She's so beautiful.' He thought.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, he looked back waiting to hear what she had to say. She gestured him closer and he did. Kagome whispered softly, "Inuyasha, could they travel with us?" Inuyasha gave her a shocked look. She continued, "They are just children, we cant just leave them. Please? Cant we take them with us, like we did with Shippo." They both glanced at the still sleeping kitsune on the other side of camp, "Please?" 


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer- yeah....nope.

--------- here ya go!

Thoughts rushed through Inuyasha's head, 'Could I really?', 'No way! I cant take anymore kids!', 'Kagome could' and many more thoughts flew by. He had pulled Kagome away from the group in this time, so they stood under a large tree about 100 meters away from their friends. He looked at Kagome's hoping face. After hestitating for a second Inuyasha cleared his voice, straightened his shoulders, and gathered up all his strength and bravery.

"Yes."

Kagome squeeled and jumped up and hugged Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled at the bouncing girl that clung to him. "Thank you!! Thank you!! Thank you!!" Kagome chanted. "Yeah yeah. Calm down girl!!" Inuyasha smiled, "We still have to ask THEM if they want to travel with us." Kagome sobered slightly of the statement, "Yeah, your right. Oh I hope they want to!!"

"We wud." (Unable to say would...)

Both Inuyasha's and Kagome's heads snapped to the side at the sound of another person. Both Koori and Arashi stepped out into view. Koori continued to speak, "We really wu-wa-WOULD like to stay with you. You all seem very nice, and, we still need to pay you back for your kindness, even if you say we dont need to." Inuyasha looked at the children in silence for a second before turning to look at Kagome. Kagome turned to looked back. Inuyasha gave her a smile grin which told her to go crazy. "OH!! YAY!!" Kagome jumped over and hugged both waist-high children. Inuyasha just watched, knowing the children wouldnt mind.

-----------At camp.

"Where did everyone go?" A groggy Shippo asked, looking around the camp.

Sango smiled, "Well well well. Finally you wake up!"

Miroku walked up beside Sango to look at the young kitsune, "Shippo, my young friend, your a very deep sleeper. You really should be more alert."

Shippo looked up at the two ningens and shrugged, "Is Kagome coming back soon? And is there any breakfast?" Sango smiled and walked over to a small pot sitting over a crackling fire, pouring some of its contents into a bowl, she walked back to Shippo, "Here ya go." Shippo perked up and grabbed the bowl, nodding his thanks before chugging down the stew in meer seconds. He quickly wiped his mouth with his sleeve, "THANKS!" Sango just smiled and picked him up.

---------With the hanyous and the miko from the future.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and the twins walked to camp at a leisurely pace. "Um, excwuse me, but I dont actually know yo names. May I ask you for dem?" Arashi asked. Inuyasha looked down at the boy with a curious expression but said nothing, knowing Kagome would answer. And he was correct. Kagome put a hand on her chest and said invitingly, "I am Kagome," She pointed to Inuyasha, "And the is my... erm... friend. Inuyasha." Koori clapped, "Oh what a pretty name! I was dat song!" Koori run a head and spun, "Kagome Kagome!" She sang the melody as she spun. Soon Arashi followed in spinning and singing. Kagome just sighed and cover her face with her hand before glancing up at the children. Her nostalgic annoyance instantly evaporated at the adorable hanyous spinning and singing.

Kagome watched the kids for a while before chancing a curious glance at Inuyasha. He smiled as he watched the children play. His had his head resting in his hands like he usually did, but his smile was so sweet, Kagome couldnt look away from him. She couldnt help but become intranced by his peaceful, happy expression. Something she had never seen before. 'It fits him.' She thought, 'But I cant say I hate that strong fighting face either. He's so... Perfect. Even when he's angry. You cant really blame him for how he acts. He had it rough, and well... It shows. But he is still, just so, sweet. He really his kind, and gentle, and dare I even think it, but he can actually be sweet-' Kagome's mind snapped back to reality has Inuyasha looked at her, "What the hell are you staring at?"

Kagome's swet dropped. He was still Inuyasha. That hadnt changed.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Where in the world did you two go?!" Sango called over from camp. "Sorry! But ask Inuyasha!" Kagome replied. Inuyasha gave her a shocked, confused, freaked out look, but he couldnt figure out what to say so all the came out of his open mouth were stuttered stupidity, "Wha- wait! What? Kag- Huhhhh!!" Sango ran over to face Inuyasha, "So lover boy, where did you to go? And if I may ask, why?"

Inuyasha nearly fell over at the 'lover boy' statement but he collected himself the best he could and replied, "The kids are staying with us."

---------------TA DA!

Yeah.... I dont have anything to say. Well I guess I could say.... I FINALLY SET THE PLOT!! So again, TA DA!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer-I disclaim.

---------------YAY!

"What?" Sango asked.

"The children. Koori, and Arashi, they are going to be travling with us." Kagome spoke, slightly worried by Sango's tone.

"Oh hello you two love birds! Your finally back!" Miroku walked over and pat Inuyasha on the back. It didnt take him long to noticed the density in the air, "What's wrong?"

"The children will be traveling with us now." Sango said, not taking her eyes of Inuyasha.

"What?" Miroku said in the same worried tone.

"The twins," Sango pointed to Arashi and Koori who were playing with Shippo a ways away, "Will be coming with us." Miroku looked at Sango, then Inuyasha, the Kagome.

"Whats so bad about the children coming with us?" Kagome asked.

"Well, there isnt really anything THAT bad." Miroku said. Everyone looked at Miroku.

"Miroku, tell me whats the issue." Inuyasha commanded.

"Well, think about it. We already have a large group. Sango, you, I, Lady Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara. We already have so many people to feed, cloth, and patch up after injury. And we arent the most financially secure group either, with it being only us with the acception of Keade and Mushin who help when they can. But really end up surviving on what Kagome brings from her time. Plus, dont take this the wrong way, but, these kids ARE hanyou." Inuyasha growled, "Which MEANS demons will go after them far more than almost anyone else, plus, their kids, the likelyhood of them coming back from an attack unharmed. That in itself will take herbs, bandages, food, medicine of Kagome's and clothing. Plus, we will need to feed and take care of them, and they are extremely young. You guys, think about them. Naraku will definatly use them as pawns in one of his twisted games. There are so many reason you two."

Inuyasha was trying to restrain his anger, he looked down at the girl at his side. Kagome. Her eyes flashed through emotions, anger, confusion, sadness, so many. She stared blankly at Miroku, obviously deep in thought. Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, her eyes were begging him, asking him what to do, what was right. The only problem was... He didnt know. "What about Shippo? We took him in and would do anything for him. He stays back during battles and knows to come to us, we never told him to do this. These kids will figure it out, it might take a while for them to adjust to everything, but we cant just leave them."

The air thickened even more. Miroku tried to stay firm to his beliefs, but Inuyasha had a point. Sango stood silent, what could she say?

Inuyasha and Kagome stood side by side, Inuyasha's hand held firm to Kagome's shoulder. She put her much smaller, feminine hand on top of his clawed. They knew that they had to stay with these kids. But could they convince Sango? Or better yet, Miroku? They had to.

Kagome took a deep breath, "If you are still thinking of leaving these to young kids all alone... Well, I dont think I really know who you are. I would have thought you would see these children and think the same exact thing. But you actually are considering dumping to children off in the middle of this demon infested forest JUST because it'll be a little harder. I would have never thought you two would be the ones to run away when things get tougher, its sickening to think you could do something so heartless." Kagome's eyes shone with unshed tears. Were these really the people she considered her family? She took a few more deep breaths and Inuyasha's grip on her should tightened slightly, pulling her closer to him. She was now leaning against Inuyasha shoulder. "I agree." He stated.

Miroku looked at Sango.

---------------------I am cruel.

I dont know why I put this in here. I guess I wanted to be cruel by going, Please? YES! and making you all happy like just to bring it right back down. XD Dont worry! And please no flames, "SANGO AND MIROKU WOULD NEVER!!!" and stuff like that!

I love reviews! They're like pie! Good and helpful! *Idk*

Read and review!! 


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer-meh.

--------Begin.

Sango stood. Thoughts flew through her head.

Miroku stood, completely lost in thoughts.

Kagome leaned against Inuyasha's shoulder, a firm look on her face. Inuyasha had removed his hand from her shoulder and now had it gripping her side in a comforting and supporting gesture. He to looked adamant.

After a long moment of silence, Miroku bowed his head, "Your right. I am completely ashamed at my thoughts."

Sango looked at Miroku before nodding, "He's right. Kagome, Inuyasha, my thoughts were completely immoral. I apoligize."

Kagome's face brightened, a small smirk grace her face. Inuyasha grinned as well, his grip on Kagome loosened. Kagome's light voice was quiet, "So," She looked at the twins, "Can they come with us?"

"Of course." Sango smiled. Miroku nodded his agreement. Kagome bounced and flashed a bright smile at Inuyasha, "Thank you!" Inuyasha brang back to his side and Kagome ran off to the kids. Inuyasha smiled at Sango and Miroku, "And you guys call me a baka." They grinned at their friend. Sango looked over at the fire, "Oh Inuyasha! Do you want any stew?" Sango asked. "Sure, and get Kagome some to." Sango complied and poured two bowls of stew.

Inuyasha took both bowls and walked over to Kagome who sat on a log near where children were playing. She turned to look at him. His heart skipped a beat when gave him the most beautiful smile. She patted the log beside her, inviting him to sit with her. He smiled back, sat down, "Here," he handed her the bowl of stew. "Thanks," Kagome smiled. Inuyasha just smiled back, 'She's so beautiful! Why is that all I can think when she smiles? Who cares. Its true. I'm just happy I can make her smile like that.' Inuyasha's eyes stayed on Kagome's face has she watched the children play.

After a minute Inuyasha turned to the children. At the moment, Arashi and Koori were 'ooo-aahing' over Shippo's smashing top. Shippo stood beaming as both hanyou children stared in awe as the once massive top become a pocket sized trinket.

"WOW!!!" Koori exclaimed.

"That AWSOME!!!" Arashi jumped up and down, grabbing the bobble.

"Inuyasha. Arent they adorable?" Kagome asked still watching the children.

Inuyasha smiled, "Yeah. I guess they're sorta cute."

Kagome giggle, "Cant you just talk Inuyasha. You dont have to be a tough guy all the time."

Inuyasha turned to look at the smiling Kagome, "Fine! They're adorable! But not the cutest thing I've ever seen." Inuyasha grinned at Kagome.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a curious expression. "You wanna know what the cutest thing I've ever seen is?" Kagome nodded, "You."

Kagome's eyes widened. Inuyasha turned his attention back to the kids, a light blush tinted his cheeks. 'Di- did he say what I think he said?!' Kagome stared at Inuyasha for a second, "Inu..." Kagome trailed off. 'What do I say now?!' Inuyasha mentally screamed. Inuyasha turned back to Kagome, his cheeks were still flushed, as were Kagome's. There was a slightly awkward filled the gap between them.

"..."

"Inu-chan! Kagome!!" Koori called.

"Kagome! Inu-chan!" Arashi called.

"Kagome!!" Shippo called.

The kids ran over to the two. Kagome smiled, "It seems you have a new nickname Inuyasha." Inuyasha hid his slightly darkened blush before turning his attention to the children. Shippo sat in Kagome's lap while the twins stood infront of him and Kagome. "Look!" Arashi held out his hand. "Kagome!! Go look over there!!" Koori pointed into the small field, "Over there, beside that rock."

Kagome nodded, got up, and went over to the rock, which was really more like a boulder. "Inuyasha! Come here!" Inuyasha grunted and walked over to Kagome's side. There was miasma coating the back side of the rock. Inuyasha and Kagome went over to looked at the miasa covered side more clearly. Inuyasha growled, "What the-"

"Hello." A cold shiver ran down Kagome's back. The voice came from right behind Kagome. She could feel his breath on her neck. Naraku.

----------Sango and Miroku.

Sango and Miroku had decided to take a walk a while after Inuyasha and Kagome went to watch the kids.

"They are so cute together." Sango said.

Miroku nodded, "If only the would get a grip around their emotions. Right now, they are scared and stupid about eachother."

"Its true. Anytime it going well for them, something happend wether it involves Kikyo, Koga, or anyone else for that matter." Miroku sighed, as did Sango.

"Then there's Naraku, the Shikon jewel, and now those kids."

Miroku looked at Sango, "You dont know what children can do my dear."

Sango looked back at Miroku, "What?"

Shaking his head, Miroku explained, "Taking care of these kids might just bring our love birds together. We can never know. For Kagome, who loves children, she wont be near as angry or violent with our very irritating hanyou. And for Inuyasha, who you know can be a softy at times, these kids could lighten his mood, and as acting more like a parent to these children WITH Kagome, he'll probably learn to think more before he acts and even mature a little. And, maybe, he'll feel guilty and not go to Kikyo anymore."

Sango looked at Miroku, "You know what? Your mind thinks things out WAY to fast for comfort." Miroku just nodded.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A piercing scream cut through the air.

Sango and Miroku's heads whipped around. In a second they took off back for camp.

------------Hanyous and The Miko.

Kagome screamed as one of Naraku's long tenticals rapped around her. "Kagome!!!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome form was lifted off the ground. Kagome struggled but couldnt get herself out of the vice grip. Kagome screamed again. but the grip on her only tightened.

Arashi and Koori stood, paralyzed by fear, behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha drew his tessiaga, "YOU LET KAGOME GO NARAKU!!!!!"

Naraku chuckled, "Now why would I do that? It would ruin all my fun!" Kagome screamed again, "Now Kagome Kagome, be quiet now." Everyone could see the tentical tighen it's grip again. Kagome cried out before going limp.

"KAGOME!!" Shippo and Inuyasha screamed. Inuyasha jumped up tessiaga above his head, ready to strike Naraku. But Naraku let out another dark snicker pass his lips as he moved the unconscious Kagome infront of his main body, where Inuyasha was aiming. Inuyasha immediately pulled his sword back. Leaving a obvious weak stop which Naraku gladly took advantage of. Naraku sent out one of his tenticals, aiming for Inuyasha's unprotected chest.

"Hiarikotsu!!" A female voice yelled from behind Inuyasha. The giant demon-bone boomerang flew infront of Inuyasha, cutting Naraku's appendage off but not in time to save Inuyasha from getting a non-fatal blow to the chest.

Inuyasha fell on the ground, dazed for a second beofre jumping to his feet. "Inuyasha, wha-what is that?" Arashi asked fearly.

Inuyasha spit out a small bit of blood, "The darkest, evilest, vilest, most decieving, lying bastard to ever live on this earth. Naraku."

------Yes. I DO like drama. Shocker, huh?

YAY!! DRAMA! I am one for cliffies! But I sware with every cliffy comes the fastest update possible!!!

Read and Review!! I really love reviews! So anyone who reads this, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!! But dont worry, even if you dont review, I will update!! Waiting for reviews before updating is mean!! So goodbye for now! 


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer-i own NOTHING!!!!!!

--------------beginning.

Inuyasha growled. As long as Kagome was in Naraku's posession, he wouldnt be able to attack Naraku with injuring her. His growled became even more threatening. But Naraku just smirked. Koori and Arashi ran up both growling. "Get back you two!!!" Inuyasha yelled. But the kids seemed determined to -though it was obvious they couldnt- defeat Naraku.

"Kori no ha!!" Arashi yelled slashing his clawed hand through the air. Five blades, resembling a blue crystal version of Inuyasha's blades of blood shot toward Naraku. But Naraku didnt flinch, not trying to shield himself or anything. But it was obvious why. After all five blades slashed into one of Naraku's many tentacles, the wound was extremely weak. Not even enough to kill a human with direct blow.

Naraku glared at the children, shooting a huge sphere of miasma at them. Inuyasha leapt out. Hooking one child on each arm, the three hanyous narrowly missed the attack. After tumbling and finally coming to a stop Inuyasha dragging both children a little ways into the forest. He knelt in from of the twins, "Dont. Move." They replied with a single, blunt nod. With that, Inuyasha ran back to the battle. Back to Kagome.

"Inuyasha get away!!!" Kagome yelled when she saw Inuyasha running back to the battlefield. Inuyasha looked up at her as if she -and he was starting to think really was- were crazy. Why would she want him to leave? Then, it struck him. The new moon. Tonight was the new moon!!! He looked to the sky. The sun was beggining to set. He didnt have that much time. If he was human, there was no way he could cut down Naraku. Inuyasha charged, no way was he just leaving. He began to hack at Naraku's lower body...er...tenticals.

Miroku looked at Sango. They knew if they all attacked at once, Naraku couldnt use Kagome as a shield. Miroku ran up beside Inuyasha, hacking away bits of the evil hanyou. Sango ran to a spot a slight distance from the boys. They were all mindful of where Kagome was. But Naraku just smirked, not even moving Kagome.

"AHH!!" Kagome screamed as one of Naraku's limbs rapped around her ankle, crushing and pulling it all at once. There was a sickening pop and Kagome let out an even stronger ear splitting scream. Inuyasha growled viciously. But his attacks werent being as effective as usually, since the mountains now covered the bottom edge of the sun.

Kagome could barely breath. Naraku was crushing her. And then, he probably just broken her right ankle. She could see the sun was setting now as well. Soon, Inuyasha would be human, but she knew he wouldnt stop fighting. But she also knew, in his human form, he didnt stand a chance. "Inuyasha!!! Get away!! Now hurr-" Kagome cried out yet again, Naraku had tightened his grip so hard now, she could barely breath, let alone speak. But Inuyasha just growled louder as his attacked harder.

'I have to save Kagome.' Was all that ran through his mind.

Miroku swung his staff and Sango repeatedly slammed her hiriakotsu into Naraku, Kagome was like a sister to them, she was the one who had brought them all together, and she was one of the kindest people they had ever met. They hated hearing her in pain. And by now, they both remembered just what night it just happened to be. They both looked to the sun, it was now half way beind the mountains. This needed to end. Soon.

'Inuyasha...' Kagome thought, she couldnt speak at all, and her breaths could only come as shallow and slow. Everything kept the same for what seemed like hours to all involved. Sango and Miroku would try to cut their way through the tentacles but they would regenerated to fast for them. The children hid in the nearby trre cover. And Inuyasha, he put all his power into every blow, though, onlu being able to hatch with his tessiaga proved nearly useless.

The only seem that seemed to come fast was the utter darkness of the moonless night. Kagome watched in absoulute terror as the last rays of the golden sun slipped beyond the horizon. 'Inuyasha!!!!' She mind screamed. Inuyasha's body pulsed. In less then 5 seconds, Naraku would know Inuyasha's most dangerous secret. Five. Four. Three. Two. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok! So I know I took FOREVER on my last chapter! So I am tried to finish this one as soon as possible!!

-------Enjoy!]

One.

There was a light. It had appered from no where. It lashed and ripped through the air like a fire. It was pure, and completely white accept for the lightest tinge of pink. There was an ear piercing scream. But the energy before them made it impossible to decipher whos. The group was lost. The light engulfed them. They couldnt see anything except the light.

Inuyasha struggled in mid air. It felt like he was floating. But he couldnt figure out which way was which and the light the surrounded him didnt help his frustration. "KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha thrashed around in an attempt to look for Kagome. But there was nothing.

After what seemed like hours, the light finally began to fade. There were 4 thuds. As the light dissipated enough, Sango and Miroku looked around. There wasnt anything. They were on the far side of the clearing and Naraku was gone. But being to far away, and still having the light, which seemed light a dense shining fog by now, made it impossible to pick out anything else.

Inuyasha sat on the ground. He growled, even in his human form, his growl was fierce. He looked around. He, was in the forest? He sniffed the air before growling.

"Inu...."

Inuyasha's head whipped over beside him. "KAGOME!!!" He hopped to kneel by her side. She was unconsious....and....glowing? "Was that light-"

"Inu..yasha...run..."

Inuyasha immediatly shut up as he gazed upon Kagome's scruffed up face. He growled again, he let her down again! Why could he never protect Kagome when he needed to?! Kagome rolled over toward him. She was so cute. She looked so sweet and peaceful, and the light glowing the surrounded her just made her look like a cestial being. Inuyasha ran a claw gently down her jawline, "Kagome..." Inuyasha smiled gently before standing up. He looked around before bending down to pick up the still glowing Kagome bridal-style. He began to walk through the forest.

"Inuyasha...ru...run...please..." Kagome's moaned out. She was getting restless, but would wake up. Inuyasha shook her, "Kagome! I'm right here! We're safe!! Wake up!!"

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, "Inuyasha? I'm so...so tired. Wha...What happened?" He shrugged, "I dont got a clue." Kagome sighed, "Are you ok Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I dont know. Let me try and stand." Inuyasha nodded and tilted Kagome so she could slide onto her feet. But Kagome let out a small cry before putting her hand to her side, not touching it knowing it would only induce more pain, "Ka-Kagome!" Inuyasha stopped moving.

"My side... I think I broke a rib." She whispered with a grin on her lips, "I'm so dumb. I'm so weak letting Nara-"

"Dont. Kagome, your... Your perfect. Even when you were being held by Naraku, you still were thinking about my life. And then, I'm pretty sure you used your spiritual powers to obliterate Naraku's demon puppet. Kagome, you shouldnt put yourself down like that. You dont deserve it. And it isnt true at all. I sware, Kagome, you are amazing. " Inuyasha smiled down at Kagome who sat in his arms, he continued to wander through the forest. "It doesnt seem like we'll be finding Sango and Miroku tonight. Wanna just camp out tonight?"

Kagome stared silently of Inuyasha, his words playing through her mind, ' " Kagome, your perfect. Your perfect. I sware Kagome you're amazing. You are amazing.' After a few more seconds of silence from Kagome, Inuyasha looked down at her. She just smiled weakly, "Ok."

----------------Sango and Miroku.

"Arashi, Koori, Shippo!! You can come out now!" Sango called.

Shippo bounced out of the forest first followed by to hestitent hanyous. "Its alright. Naraku's gone! But Inuyasha and Kagome must have been flung into the forest. So we'll have to look for them in the morning." Shippo sighed, "Thanks goodness Kagome's ok!!!!" Everyone nodded.

"Well lets set up for the night." Miroku said.

---------------All done for the day!!

Yay!! I finished!! Next chapter, an InuKag special!!! Till then, see ya!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! I love love love reviews!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

I disclaim.

-------meh.

Inuyasha sat in the low branch of a tree. Kagome alseep in his arms. He had covered her with his haori so she wouldnt get to cold. She couldnt move much because of the wounds and had soon fallen into a very light sleep. It had taken quiet a bit of skill for Inuyasha to get himself into the tree without disturbing Kagome, but after a time, he had found a comfortable spot within the safety of the leaves.

Inuyasha stroked Kagome's dark hair with one hand, holding her with the other. He smiled. She was so... perfect. Inuyasha's thoughts went to his past. He remembered the days he had spent with Kikyo. She was always so cold. She was beautiful on the outside, but she herself was never very appealing. She had helped people, but never out of the kindness of her heart, but because she was a priestess. She hadnt been trusting either, or even welcoming. She just approved in a way. But Kagome, she was always kind, she was warm, and sweet, and beautiful inside and out! Everything about her he loved. But did he LOVE her? He didnt know. He didnt really know anymore. He had thought he loved Kikyo 50 years ago, and now it was VERY obvious that he hadnt actually loved her at all. So now, he didnt know. All he knew is he felt completely different around Kagome then around anyone else. And that as long as she was around, he was at ease.

Kagome mumbled quietly in her sleep. Inuyasha lowered his head to listen, "No...Dont....Its not....Stop...Fine....Fine! Eat the last slice of pepperoni!"

"AHH!!!" Inuyasha nearly well out of the tree as his sensitive ears were yelled into.

Kagome jumped awake. Before grabbing side and laying back on Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, a pained expression on his face.

Kagome noticed the look, "Whats wrong?"

"Your gonna need to wait a second.... I cant hear at the moment." Inuyasha gave a joking smile.

"What?"

"Your sleep talk."

"Ummmm.... O...k?"

"You were whispering something. I lean down to hear you and... BAM! You scream RIGHT into my ear... And now all I hear are whistles and the remaints of your scream."

Kagome's widened, she ACTUALLY screamed about pizza in Inuyasha's ear. That was NOT something cute! But what could she say? She was starving and what food is better than pizza? "Oh! I'm so sorry Inuyasha!!"

"Its fine. Its fine." He smiled at her, she smiled back gratefully, " I'll just go deaf in one ear because your the most glutinous girl on the planet." Kagome bonked Inuyasha's head with her good arm, "Stupid jerk." She mutter with a smile. They both smiled when Kagome rubbed her arms together.

"Are you cold?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head, "I'm fi-" Kagome sneezed. Inuyasha shook his head and carefully slid out of the tree, landing skillifully on his feet.

"Kagome, I'm going to put you down now. Ready?" Kagome nodded, "Ok, and..." Inuyasha swiftly, but gently sat Kagome down. She let out a small yelp but seemed rather comfortable, "You good?" Kagome nodded, "Let me get some fire wood. Until then, use this." Inuyasha took of his inner haori and draped it over shoulders.

Kagome gingerly touched the white cloth on her shoulder. But when she glanced back up at Inuyasha, she found herself staring. He was so handsome. Inuyasha's muscled upper body was tanned to absoulute perfection. He was strong and it showed, but he wasnt to muscled at the same time. And not a single scar touched his smooth skin. But the only thing Kagome didnt find perfect was the black hair the hung messily around his shoulders. She didnt hate his black hair, it was beautiful, just not as perfect as it was meant to be. His silver mane was perfect, it had always contrasted so well with his naturally tanned skin. The black just look to normal, even if it was long. Inuyasha was meant to glow with an exotic light, and the black hair and dark eyes just did have the shine.

"Umm...Kagome?"

Kagome snapped back to reality. How long had she been staring? "Oh sorry! I was just thinking about something and I spaced off!"

Inuyasha picked up pieces of burnable wood that was nearby, "What were you thinking about?"

Kagome rushed for an answer, "That light from earlier, was that me?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Probably, everyone knows you have really strong spiritual powers. There really isnt any other explaination."

"Your right."

"Naturally."

"Arrogant."

"Thank you."

Kagome giggled lightly, she was starting to think she had just gotten a terrible bruise on her adomen instead of a broken rib or two. She watched Inuyasha kick away the clutter of fallen leaves from a spot just in front of her. He placed the fire wood in the cleared out spot and started arranging it the right way. Kagome looked around for her backpack so she could grab her lighter before remembering she didnt have it around. But it didnt matter anymore because before he knew it Inuyasha had grabbed to stones and with two swift smacks sparks flew and the begginings of a fire began to crackle.

Inuyasha sat beside Kagome, removing the white kimono and shrugging it over his shoulders, "Better?"

Kagome smiled gazing at the fire, "Great!"

For a time, both just stared at the fire. The night was nearly halfway through. Kagome yawned softly before dropping her head back to stare at the star filled sky. 'She's so gorgeous. Like an angel.' Inuyasha thought. Kagome yawned again and Inuyasha body moved upon its own will. He reached out and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him.

Kagome sat shocked for a few moments before smiling and getting comfortable. She yawned again and laid down in Inuyasha's lap. They didnt talk. They just sat comfortably for a time. Every once and awhile one would chance of peek at the other. Each one was lit by the dancing fire. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha above her. He was looking of into the distance, his hair shine, the orange tinge of the fire light turned his silver/white hair into an indescribly goregeous color. It was still its own naturally color, yet was like the fire itself. The golden eyes that stared out in though intensified by the light as well. Kagome's calm face adopted a smile as she turned back to the fire, curling up a little more.

-------------Sango and Miroku.

"Where are the kids?" Sango asked Miroku.

Miroku looked around, "They gotta be nearby my dearest."

"Dont call me that and I dont want them to get hurt, lets find them."

"Whatever you say my love." Miroku smiled.

"Dont call me that either and lets go." Miroku stood up and the two began looking around for the 3 children.

-------------The Twins.

"Arashi....Why did we separate from Shippo-chan?" Koori asked as she walked timidly behind her brother, who seem unfazed by the dark ominisity of the forest.

"So we could cover more ground. We wanna find Inu-chan and Kagome-chan."

"Then....Why didnt we split up too?"

"Its because I gotta preetect you and your kinda a chicken. I wouldnt want you to be scared." Arashi smiled.

"I am not a chicken!! But thank you for preetecting me!!" Koori smiled and jumped onto Arashi in a super hug, knocking him over.

"Hey get offa me!!!" Koori laughed as Arashi tried to get himself free. Then they both heard a crack of a fire, or at least fire wood breaking or falling. Both their heads turned in the direction similtaniously. The both stood and began walking toward the source of the sound. Arashi in front of Koori.

Soon they came upon a fire and a couple cuddling with their backs to them. Immediatly the recognized the two as Inuyasha and Kagome. They then turned to eachother and stared silently for a few moments as if speaking telepathicly. Then the both crept up silently on the two. They leaned down on either side of Inuyasha. Then, they, very louding sang, "Ewww!!!"

--------------XD!

lol.

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

I DISCLAIME STUFFERS BECAUSE I DONT OWN INU!

Sorry for taking so long to update! I just got new art supplies and ended up drawing and watching anime and going places and being REALLY busy! **BUT! I have finally made a new chapter! **Sorry if its not the best... But it might take me longer to update for a few weeks (like three weeks) because schools ending, I'll be gone for 4 days next month, and then I'm just busy busy busy! But trust me, I will NEVER forget and/or abandon a fanfic!

-------yeah yeah yeah.

"Ahh!" Both Inuyasha and Kagome screamed turning to face the twins. Inuyasha quickly, but carefully set Kagome down before whiring around to face glare at the giggling duel tiger hanyous, "Why you-!" Inuyasha threw both of his fists in the air. "I'm going to kill you two!"

Arashi and Koori both squeeled before playfully running in opposite direction.

Koori turned her head as she ran and called, "Cant catch us Inu-chan!"

Arashi turned and run backwards, "Cant! Cant! Cant!" He agreed.

Inuyasha growls jumping toward Arashi. Kagome just sat, knowing Inuyasha wouldnt really hurt them, past a bump on the head at least. But they did deserve it a little.

Inuyasha grabbed Arashi's arm, about to hit him over the head, when...

BONK!

Inuyasha grabbed the back of his head. Angrily wiping around to face Koori who smiled mischieviously with a rock in one hand. Arashi quickly jerked away and jumped to stand beside his sister. They highfived, and with one quick glance into eachothers eyes, they turned back-to-back and bolted like mirrors. Kagome laughed. Inuyasha turned to face Kagome, "Dont laugh!" Kagome laughed harder until she fell onto her back.

Inuyasha's ears twitched hearing snickered on both sides of him. "Why you!" He turned to leap into a tree before wiping around grabbing another stone before lunging into the other tree.

"Ahh!" Koori squeeled, falling unto her backend, and scrambling away until accidently slipped out of the tree. Inuyash grabbed her and held her up by her arm. He followed up by a flick to the nose, letting her go and smiling as she rubs her butt that roughly hit the ground, "We were just playing." She grumpled, sticcking her tongue out at Inuyasha. Who sent a warning glare that made her bow her head in apoligy.

Kagome got up, trying to ignore the insane throbbing in her sides, and walked over to the girl, "Trust me. Inuyasha went easy on you. You should be careful with that anger of his. Inuyasha is a really good guy, but he hasnt ever been very good with people. So dont be mad with him if you lets his temper get the best of him. Ok?" Koori nodded, "Good!" They both smiled as they watched Inuyasha chase Arashi.

"Run run run!" The girls cheered for their favorites. They all smiled and laugh as Inuyasha caught Arashi by the back of the shirt. "Go Inu!" Koori laughed as she watched Arashi dangle. It didnt take long for Inuyasha to have Arashi rubbing his sore backside and touching at the bump on his head.

"Why did you hit me? You only flicked Koori!" He yelled.

"Because she's cute, a girl, smaller, and I really think your the real mastermind!" Inuyasha said.

"My my, what a happy family!"

Everyone turned to looked at the monk dressed in purple and the demon slayer and kit the stood beside him. "Oh! Miroku! Sango! Shippo! I sm so relieved you are all alright!" Kagome smiled and run up to hug Sango and Shippo.

"I feel the same way! I was so worried about you and Inuyasha! Then the kids had to go and run off!" Sango hugged back, befroe shotting both hanyou twins a glare.

"Dont _I_ get a hug as well?" Miroku held his arms out to Kagome, who just rolled her eyes and mumble something like, "Stupid lech."

The twins giggle. Shippo sighed, "Idiot." Everyone, except Miroku, nodded in agreement. Miroku just looked around with an innocient smile, which ended up making him look even more guilty, "Come on! Give me a break! Its this stupid curse!" The group, minus the twins and a certain monk, groaned.

"Miroku. You are such a moron sometimes." Sango stated.

"A complete dope." Kagome smiled.

"A plain out idiot." Both Inuyasha and Shippo said. They both looked at eachother before shrugging it off.

------------DummDummmLater.

Soon, the group was walking out of the forest, following the dirt path towards the mountains. Inuyasha and Kagome walked in front, talking and smiling. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were behind them, having their own conversation that seemed to involve insulting Miroku. And quiet a ways behind the rest, walked Arashi and Koori. They didnt speak, they just walked, gazing ahead. Both moved like mirror images, taking steps at the exact same time, swaying their arms in the same fashion and time, even their eyes moved to the same places in perfect sync. Then after a long silence between them, they simply turned their heads to face one another, and with two uncertain grins the kept walking.

------------Kagome.

Kagome smiled and laughed she spoke to Inuyasha about food. Ramen, fish, chips, stew, steak, chicken... He would eat almost anything.

"You know what Inuyasha?" Kagome asked playfully.

"What?"

"For a guy who can take a gaping hole in his chest, you sure are weak about spicy food! Its your weakness!" She laughed.

Inuyasha growled in a playful warning, "Your such a twit sometimes."

Kagome stuck her tongue out, "At least I dont beat on kids!" Kagome thought back to that morning.

"Thats what they get for being bakas." He stated.

"They're nine. Nine year olds cant be bakas. They can only be kids." Inuyasha 'keh'ed.

Kagome kept up her end of the conversation the rest of that night. But even so, she had only had one thing on her mind. When Miroku had come and said that, 'My, my what a happy family..' comment, Kagome's mind had started thinking about what her and Inuyasha's kids would look like! She had started thinking about wether they would be human, hanyou, or something inbetween, if they would have silver hair, or puppy ears, is she had twins like Arashi and Koori, or a single child, or triplets, and if one, or all, would be female, or male, or a mixture of both, but mainly, she had thought about how nice it would be to have Inuyasha be the father of her children, her husband. And after she had caught herself thinking about this, she couldnt stop thinking about WHY she had started thinking about those things! And for the rest of the night those thoughts were fresh in her head. And new to her dreams...

------YAY!

If its not obvious (which I hope it is) the next chapter is going to be Kagome's dream! Yay! I love writing about dreams! So fun!


	10. Chapter 10

me - Idontowninuyasha!

random other person - what?

me - IDONTOWNINUYASHA!

other random person, lets call them greg - What?

me- I dont owninuyasha!

greg - One more time please?

me - I DONT OWN INUYASHA!

greg - Heres some candy!

me - YAY! I thinks I'll write now!

This is from Kagome's Point Of View!

"Mama! Mama!" I felt myself be shaken awake. But by who? Who was calling me 'mama'? "Mama! Wake! Up!" The person shook harder, though it wasnt that hard. I groaned before reluctantly sat up and opened my eyes.

Her eyes widen. Infront of her, a small girl, only about 3 smiled, "Good mo-ning mama! You took fe-va to wake up!" Kagome couldnt help but smiled at the insanelu cute little girl. But, after the last of the sleepy daze cleared from Kagome's mind, she began noticing some....familiar things. The child wore a blue kimono and pink obi and pink undershirt. She had silver hair with two pink ribbons holding her bangs, golden eyes with long adorable eyelashes, and.... Fangs and dog ears?

"Goodmorning Hunny!" (Means girl, in a sense of a female child....) What did I just say?

"Mama! Papa wants me to tell woo that onee-chan went with the twins to the next vwillage ova! Oh, and he said that he's gonna take meh wit him and you nezt time woo go on en adwenture!" I smiled and nodded, but it feels like I'm only incontrol of my thoughts, I dont know what my bodies doing. Its feels like I have to heads!

"Hunny, you know that we are just planning to go to uncle Koga's den again? Right?"

The girl nodded in a hyper fashion, "But I've only been to Uncle Ko-Ko-Kun's house two times! And it takes 2 who-e days to get there! And ev-wee-one's gonna come! And I getta see Kataro!" Koga's den? Why would we go there? And who is 'all of us'? And the twins are here? And, if I'm mama, who is papa? They way she looked, I thought I had a pretty good idea.

"Ah. Ok, well I guess I see why your so excited! But what do I hear about a boy? Papa would explode if he knew you were thinking about a boy! Your way to young! You cant like a boy until your old enough to protect him from your father!" I laughed. The girl... I guess my daughter, laughed to.

I soon knew that I was me, just, another me. And that that other me was in control, I was just along for the ride. For the first hour or so, me and my daughter, which 'other me' would only call Hunny, baby, and any other cutesty little nickname, just played game together inside our apparent home. But all the while I wondered where 'papa' and 'everyone' was at.

"Mama! Lets go pay outside now!" The small girl bounced to the door.

"Ok, ok."

When I walked outside, we were in the middle of a clearing. I knew I was in the Inuyasha forest. I was in a clearing on the far side of the forest, about a mile away from Keades village. I knew this place pretty well, I had come here a handful of times when I was angery or sad. But there was never a hut on the edge of it. Even if the hut was half surrounded by forest, I was postive that yesterday there wasnt a hut there. Though I was also postive that I didnt have a blood related daughter yesterday. Well, I still have to real confirmation that she's blood related, but her smile was exactly the same as Souta's. And everyone used to say me and Souta had identical smiles, though, as my own person, I never saw it. But really, I just knew this child was really mine. I felt it.

"Mama, can we go get papa and the others and play kemari?" The girl asked grabbing the ball a basket beside the hut.

'Other me' laughed and nodded, "Sure Hun! I think it'll be ok if we go and pick up your father, and the others should be able to play as well. It'll be fun!"

The girl grabbed my hand and we walked through the forest. We walked for a while, not talking just looking around at the forest. And I have to admit, I was suprised at how well the girl behaved. She was just looking around, calmly and she was polite for her age as well. She really was a dream child. Then, I heard something, shuffling and clicking of wood.

"Papa!" The girl smiled and ran ahead. The sound was coming from just beind a turn in the forst inclosed path ahead. The girl turned the corner a moment before me.

"Papa, Mama and I came so we could pay kemari togefa!" A heard a chuckle. I turned the corner.

I yawned, my eyes still closed. I groaned and sat up, slowly opening my eyes. It was morning.

"Goodmorning Kagome-chan!" Koori greeted with a smile.

"I hope you slept well!" Arashi smiled as well, mirroring his sisters raised hand.

"Mornin' Kags." Inuyasha smiled. Kagome smiled back at the three who were already awake. She liked it when Inuyasha called her Kags, it was rare for them to use nicknames with eachothers, but sometimes the would. Kagome would usually call Inuyasha, Yash, if she used a nickname. But she really like his given name, so she called him by it even more then Inuyasha called her by hers.

After that, the rest of the group woke up, they made some breakfast and soon had cleaned up and were on there way.

----------------Done!

Read and Review! Please! Review! I love reviews!

Thank you! 


	11. Chapter 11

generic disclaimer - nope.

-Yep!

The day was going... Normally. Inuyasha walked ahead of the group, Kagome close behind, and the rest of them behind her. They had just killed a very weak boar youkai about 4 hours ago, had lunch, and were headed for Koga's territory. Yes, just another normal day for the assembled group of a monk, a demon slayer, two demons, 3 hanyous and a 1st year high school priestess from 500 years in the future. Yep, just another normal day.

'Why did I have to have that dream?' Kagome thought, 'And right before we head off to Koga's territory!'

"Kagome, is something wrong?" The ever-upbeat Shippo asked as he jumped onto her shoulder.

"Oh, its nothing. I just cant get this dream out of my head."

"A dream? Wanna tell me about it?" Shippo smiled as if saying 'You can trust me!'

And Kagome did trust him... But she wouldnt tell ANYONE about the dream she had last night, "Oh, its not that interesting... And I dont think you would really understand anyway.

"Oh. Ok!" And Shippo smiled before hopping on to Inuyash for some 'super-annoying-for-Inuyasha-awesome-for-Shippo-father-son-ish-bonding-bugging-fun-time'.

About an hour went by with light conversation, minor Inuyasha yelling, on Shippo with a nice sized lump on his head, and two young tora hanyous hiding becuase a certain monk with a red hand shining on his face. So the day was probably more normal than usual. Minus Kagome, who was caught up in her thoughts, which wasnt TOO unusually.

"Kagome-chan?" Kagome turned to see Koori beside her.

"What are you doing?" Kagome jumped slightly to turn and see Arashi on her other side.

"Nothing really. What abuot you two?" Both kids shrugged.

"We're a little-" Arashi started.

"-Hungry and bo-red." Koori finished. Both then smiled identical smiles before both putting on half dead half extremely tired faces. Kagome laughed a little more thinking about a soulution.

"Oh my gosh! I just noticed but I dont know anything that you two like! I cant believe I never asked!"

"Oh its fine." Both grinned.

"Ok, well, what kinds of food do you two like? And do you have any favorite games?"

By now, the intire group was walking in on big glob now. Sango and Miroku had walked up earlier in the conversation, while Inuyasha and Shippo joined during Kagome's slight out burst. Both twins looked at eachother.

Arashi spoke first, "Well, I like sour foods, and spicy foods!"

Koori smiled, "And I like anything sweet and sour things too!"

And then, the glanced at eachother and right on cue they both said, "And we both love fish!"

Then Koori spoke, "And I love hide and seek!"

Arashi pointed at himself, "And I can play chase all day!"

The once again, they spoke similtaniously, "And races are always fun!"

Then Arashi shrugged, "But I always win by a foot... So races arent any fun anymore." Koori stuck her toungue out at Arashi.

At this point both Kagome and Sango couldnt handle it. They both jumped up and hugged both children to death, "Your so cute!" Both children blushed. And Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo just looked at eachother and shrugged.

"Ok! So I guess for lunch we could have fish! And maybe Inuyasha would be nice enough to play with two!" Kagome told the kids, Shippo included, "How does that sound?"

Inuyasha jumped in, "Why do I have to play with them?"

Kagome groaned, "Well, being as your the only one who can keep up with them, and can jump, or run with them. Your the only one able to really play with them." Inuyasha 'keh'ed.

"Thank you Kagome-chan! That would be-"

"Kagome! Hows my woman?" In a second, a miniature tornado flew toward the group, disapated, and left a eager ookami holding Kagome's hands in his own.

"Oh. Hello. Koga." Kagome smiled and spoke with obvious fakeness.

Inuyasha growled, pushing between the two, "Stupid wolf! Let go of her! Cant you see she doesnt like you at all?"

"Oh yeah Dog Turd? I dont a hot head like you should be saying things like that! You make Kagome go out of her way to restrain you everytime you do something stuuupid!" Koga grin triumphently before staggering back after a punch from Inuyasha. Soon, both fists and words were flying.

"Kagome-chan!" Koori whispered, "I-is that demon gonna hurt I-Inu-chan?"

Kagome smiled rapping her arm around Koori and pulled her closer, "Its fine. They do this everytime the see eachother. Personally, I think the really could like eachother, But Koga ballantly state his 'love' for me, and he'll call me his woman, it drives Inuyasha off a cliff. But dont worry, they never really go to over board, and if they do, I can stop it." Kagome gave her an encouraging smile.

"O-ok..." Koori gave a trying-to-be-brave-smile. Arashi walked over and pat her on the head, "And you know your onee-chan will always be here for ya!" Arashi smiled at her as well. Koori's grin grow happier and she nodded.

And for the next 30 minutes the group sat and watched Inuyasha and Koga argue and fight.

-YAY!

Done! Finished! For now! I'll see you later in chapter twelve!

PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me very happy! And You dont need an account to review! I allowed anonymos (sp?) reviews! 


	12. Chapter 12

I have unofficially disclaimed... Because I'm just that lazy. zZZ

-YAY!

The group sat around a fire within Koga's cave. Koga, Ginta and Hakakku sat around as well. Wolves surrounded them. Sango and Miroku sat parallel to the cave wall. Kirara sat skeptical of the 'friendly wolves' in Sango's lap. Kagome sat with her back to the cave's mouth with a terrified Koori clinging to her. She had tried to comfort her, but it was no use. And Inuyasha sat oposite of Sango and Miroku. Arashi and Shippo sat on either side of him, who as boys, wanted to look tough and brave, but as small kids, were terrified of the wolve pack around them, so as protection, sat next to the strongest, most trust-worthy, protector of the group. Inuyasha.

"So Koga, have you gotten any good leads on Naraku?" Miroku asked.

Koga sighed and shook his head, "I ran around all the way to dog breath's brothers territory and there wasnt one sign of Naraku! Its like he fell off the face of the earth! AGAIN!" Both Koga and Inuyasha growled, which, made all the children jump out of there skin.

Kagome noticed the children's fear and in a calming voice asked, "Guys, please calm down. Your scaring the kids more that the wolves are." Both men quieted down, but their irritation was still obvious. It didnt take long for a kit and a second tora to appear beside Kagome. Kagome just smiled and turned to Arashi, whispering, "Dont worry, neither one will give you more the a bump on the head." But for some mysterious reason, the worry on Arashi's face didnt subside.

"Well Koga, what about the shikon jewel shards? Anything on them?" Koga simply growled.

After a moment of awkward silence, Inuyasha jumped to his feet, "Ah! This stinking wolf is useless! Sitting here is a waste of time! I'm leaving!" He began to head for the enterance.

"I'm sorry Koga. But we really do have you be on our way soon. And I see that according to Inuyasha, soon is now. Goodbye Koga." Kagome waved before turning to the kids, "Come on you guys. Lets go."

Koori pulled Kagome's shirt, gesturing her down so she could whisper in her ear, "I-I'm to scared t-to walked through thr w-wolves. C-could you cwarry me? Pleaz?" Kagome smiled, pulling Koori up to hold her at her side.

Soon, Kagome walked out with Koori on her side. Miroku with Arashi on his back. And Sango with Shippo and Kirara on her shoulders. Once on the outside of the cave, the children were set down. "You guys are all so cute!" Kagome hugged the three. Sango laughed, "Oh Kagome, you are so inthusiastic! I love it!" Sango hugged Kagome. Both laughed.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Inuyasha called from the bottom of the medium sized mountain which Koga's den was located.

"We better hurry. His head will explode if you has to wait." Shippo laughed as the group began the decent. Miroku and Sango nodded, chuckling.

Kagome sighed. "Oh give him a break you guys."

"Well, we cant. We dont know him like you Kagome." Miroku said matter-a-factly.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "I wonder why?"

"But its true Kagome, you do know Inuyasha better then the rest of us." Sango pointed a finger of in a factly sort of way.

"And you would say the same thing for Miroku!" Kagome laughed as Sango turned red and ran down the path. Sango soon took chase.

"Cant catch me!" Kagome hollered between laughs and pants.

"Oh you wait and see my friend!" Sango yelled from behind, unlike Kagome, she seemed only mildly effected by physical exsertion. So it didnt take long for Sango to get ahead of Kagome and chase her back up the path. By this time, both were smiling and laughing, Kirara and Shippo had just decided to join in by trying to trip up the two, and the twins were looking at eachother in that mischievious way.

Both twins nodded, and witha blur had ran in opposite directions. Soon, Sango and to twins clinging to her legs. "AHH! This must cheating!" Kagome laughed and got to the bottom of the path. Its had taken them a LOT longer to get down then Inuyasha, who simply lept of the side.

"What took you so long?" Inuyasha asked, but Kagome ignored him and ran to hide behind his back, "What are yo-"

"I'll get you! You have your evil servants helping you! But even so Kagome, I'll get you!" Sango let out a fake evil cackle (similar to Naraku's signature kukuku).

Kagome squealed and jumped on Inuyasha's back, "What the-" Inuyasha yelled. But Kagome cut him of, "Run!" Inuyasha groaned but ran non-the-less jumped into the nearest tree.

Soon everyone was running around, laughing (minus Inuyasha who just smiled), and having a great time. The day went on filled with games and fun, something new for some members of the group. And for them all, it seemed the sun came and went far faster than usual.

That night, everyone slept well, everyone had good dreams and a warm feeling that made them want to smile. But while group slept, they were unaware of the ideas and feelings the were started to from within the two small hanyous that lay nearest to the comforting fire.

"Goodnight Mama. Goodnight Papa." Both twins whispered as the drifted into the world of warm, comfortable, darkness.

-Yay!

Done! Finished! For now! I'll see you later in chapter twelve!

PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me very happy! And You dont need an account to review! I allowed anonymos (sp?) reviews! 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer-nope.

I wont to thank some people for ideas for this chapter!  
manga-animelover ILoveInuyasha4Eva And your ideas WILL be carried into this AND the next chapter!

I love you guys! Thanks for the help!

-yay!

Everyone was sleeping around a dying fire.

"Uhhhhh..." Arashi stretched and sat up grudgingly, closely followed by Koori. With one glance, both got up and walked side-by-side to where Inuyasha and Kagome lay sleeping. Both lightly shook the two into awakening. Kagome groaned and cracked open an eye and watched a half sleeping Inuyasha sit up about 3 feet away. She gtowned again and pushed her self up to look at Arashi and Koori, who also looked half asleep.

"Good morning...er...night...dawn..." Kagome smiled.

"Why the heck did you two wake us up?" Inuyasha whispered angrily.

"Mama," Arashi started.

"Papa," Koori went on.

"We had,"

"A bad dream."

Kagome opened her mouth, then closed it again, then finally opened it and asked, "You both did?" They nodded. Kagome gestured to the space between her and Inuyasha, "You can lay with us if you'd like." She smiled. She looked at Inuyasha for confirmation, but when she looked, he was just staring at the kids.

It only his Kagome until of the twins had brought the blankets over and laid down beside her and a still dazed Inuyasha, did she notice what the has said. Mama. And. Papa. Mama and Papa. Mama and Papa! Kagome's eyes flew to look at everyone, Koori, Arashi, Inuyasha. Wha..What did this mean? No one had ever called her that. She had never even thought of anyone like that! And she was sure no one had ever thought HER that way. Not even Shippo, who had a very close bond, but one more like a sister and brother then mother and son.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and laid down, knowing by the small gasp of Kagome's that she had figured out what was making sleep impossible for him. He could comprehend the idea of a child, let alone two children, thinking of him as a father. And at the same time, thinking of Kagome as a mother. It was truly mind boggling.

And for the rest of the night, neither Inuyasha or Kagome got another wink of sleep. Which didnt help with what was to come.

-Morning.

The next morning, the group set out. But it wasnt a normal morning, not normal at all. This morning, Inuyasha, wasnt in a hurry, and, Kagome, wasnt perky. Sango and Miroku noticed this almost immediatly and were complete thrown off.

"I'm so tired!" Kagome complained.

Inuyasha nodded, "Me too."

"Sorry." Koori hung her head. Arashi bowed his head as well. Both the fuzzy ears sagged sadly.

Kagome just smiled, "Oh dont worry you guys! Its not your fault!"

"Ok ma- Kagome!" Koori covered her mouth. Arashi shushed her hurriedly, his tail sticking in the up like a scared cat's. Kagome pretending not to notice and began walking ahead.

Ahead of the rest of the group, Sango, Miroku and Shippo spoke quietly.

Sango pointed to their friends, "What do you think happened?" Shippo and Miroku shrugged. Sango's sweat dropped, "Your useless." They simply nodded once more. Sango groaned and walked ahead of them, to the front of everyone, to think about what could have happened.

-Lunchtime.

After yet another long morning of traveling, the group had settled down and had began making lunch.

"Thank you Inu-chan for catching the fish!" Arashi smiled.

"And thank you Kagome-chan for cooking it!" Koori giggled excitedly.

"And thank you Sango-kun and Miroku-kun for gathering the firewood!" Arashi continued.

"And thanks Shippo-chan and Ki-chan for setting the fire," Koori completed. Shippo smiled and bowed, only to trip and fall on his butt. Kirara just mewed and licked Koori's hand.

"Oh your welcome! You guys are just so amazingly adorable!" Sango smiled, "And as a reward for being so adorable, you get first pick on the fish!" The kids hurrayed and ran toward to fish surrounded fire. Arashi grabbed a large fish and Kirara pounced on a mid-sized one. Koori and Shippo both ran and grabbed the same big fish.

Shippo blushed, "Um... Here."

Koori blushed as well and smiled, "Thank you so much Shippo-chan!"

Shippo blushed darken and he looked down at his feet, "Dont mention it..." What Koori did next nearly made Shippo fall into the fire. Koori leaned over and gave Shippo a light peck on the cheek before squealing and running of to eat.

-Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat beside eachother enjoying their lunch in an akward silence. Watching the kids play and run around did help with the situation.

"Umm... Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go for a quick walk? I have something I wanna talk to you about."

"Ok..." Inuyasha stood up along with Kagome. They started following a dirt trail leading into the near forest.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Inuyasha asked, though he had a pretty good idea what the subject would be about.

"Well, last night, when the kids came over to us... they...they...called us..."

"Mama and Papa."

Kagome nodded shyly, "Well, its just... If thats what they think of us, what do we think of them and how the think of us?"

"Well, I'll protect those kids like anyone else of our group. But I wont be extactic over being called Papa."

"Yeah..." Kagome kept here eyes on the ground.

"What about you?"  
"Oh, well, no ones ever thought of me like THAT and well, I dont really know what to think. But I wasnt REALLY thinking about that..."

Inuyasha looked inquizitively at Kagome, "Then what WERE you talking about?"

"Well...they...they said Mama AND Papa... Which implies that we are a...a..." Both the two blushed.

"A couple." Inuyasha said flattly. Kagome nodded with a meak, 'yeah'.

"So what do you um...think about that?" Kagome asked.

'Tell her!' Inuyasha mind yelled, 'Its the perfect time to tell Kagome how you feel! Tell her you baka!'.

"Well, er, I just... It makes me..." Inuyasha turned around swiftly, looking in the opposite direction of Kagome, "I guess it makes me a little bit..." Kagome listened closely, waiting to hear Inuyasha's words. "A little, happy..." Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome gasped, "Inu-Inuyasha..." Inuyasha glanced back of her, blushed and ran off. Leaving Kagome standing in shock.

"Aahh!"

Kagome turned toward the campsite. That was Koori voice. She ran as fast as she down the path. When she broke through the trees her breath hitched. Nearly 40 feet of the ground, Koori hung in the air.

Hakudoshi floating beside her, sythe to her throat...

-Yay!

Yay! Obvious cliffy! Hoped you liked the chapter!  
Sorry if it takes a while to update!

And once more, lets give another big "YAY!" to manga-animelover and ILoveInuyasha4Eva!

Please review! 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer-If I owned Inuyasha, both Naraku and Jaken would have exploded and would have 'accidently' been put on a porceline sculpture cargo ship and sent to China!

-Dun dun dun...

Kagome's eyes stung with fresh tears. She then looked across the field. She saw Sango and Miroku holding a frantic Arashi while Shippo stood shocked. Inuyasha stood nearby holding the hilt of tetsiaga ready to draw out the demon sword. She looked up at Koori, who was still, with tears flowing silently down her pale cheeks. Then Kagome looked back at Hakudoshi, his souless violet eyes stared coldy down on her shaking form, a dark grin finished the sinister aura.

"I win." His cold, young voice echoed as the purple miasma circled him and Koori. In a few seconds, the miasma had dipersed and the two were gone.

Miroku and Sango stood sadly, they let go of Arashi, who ran at to where his sister once was and fell to his knees. Inuyasha growled angrily. And Kagome dropped dont to her knees, where tears slid down her face. How could this have happened?

Kagome pushed herself up and started walking away. Inuyasha watched her worriedly as she limply walked over to a sobbing Arashi. Once she reached him she dropped back down on here knees and rapped her arms around the boy. Arashi pulled back at looked at Kagome before rapping his arms around her in a pathetic hug, bawling relentlessly into her chest. Kagome just sat there for a long time running her hands through his angelic, sky blue hair, and stroking his sagging ears, andrubbing his back comfortingly.

Soon Shippo walked over solemly, hugged Arashi's arm. Sango and Miroku also walked over, standing behind them hanyou child silently. Both understanding how he felt.

Inuyasha was last to walk over. He more frusterated then the others, who were all in a state of morning, "Why are you guys all upset? We're wasting time! We gotta hurry and go get Koori! Naraku wont kill her! Not yet! We have time! But not very much!" Miroku and Sango nodded instantly. While Kagome turned and smiled thankfully at Inuyasha as Arashi raised his head, ears perked, tail swiveling determined, with a new found fire glowing in his icy blue eyes.

"Yeah! Lets go get sister! We gotta!" Arashi jumped up. Everyone started to be fill up with renewed ambition.

"Inuyasha, your right." Sango smiled.

"Always such a motivator our Inuyasha is." Miroku smiled.

Kagome stood up as everyone began there trek. She leaned over to Inuyasha, who walked in back with her, and whispered, "Thank you."

Inuyasha grinned cockily, blushing lightly, "No problem."

Everyone started walking, using Miroku and Kagome's ability to sense demonic aura's and Inuyasha advanced sense of smell. But even though everyone seemed very bold and strong, each felt useless, they knew Naraku had the upper hand, but they couldnt guve up. For Koori, and Arashi...And...For them.

-BLEH!

Sorry for the short chapter... I am super lazy, and in a hurry! So I wanted to get this up... I'll be gone for a few days on vacation. So I wont be able to write anything and I dont want to make you wait...

So PLEASE review! 


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the very long wait for this chapter... I had servere mixture of writers block and insane busieness AND THEN MY COMPUTER WAS DOWN FOR A LONG TIME! *sob*! BUT ITS FIXED!

Disclaimer- Must you ask? Is it not obvious? I own nothing!

-Lets begin.

Koori sat in the dark depths of a cave. Her cheeks puffy and bright from crying, her arms were tide behind her back and the rope that held her wrist was connected to another rope which tide to Hakudoshi's spear, which was impaled into the cave's rock floor. Her bloodshot eyes glared at the grinning the Hakudoshi. She was still terrified, but Arashi told her to try and seem threatening, even when she was afraid. And Arashi always had known what do. And he WOULD come save her. He would come in and defeat this demon boy with Mama and Papa! She growled.

"What, you arent happy?" Hakudoshi's teased.

"Lemme go." Koori demanded. Though her light, slightly slurred little girl voice wasnt very intimidating.

Hakudoshi laughed, "And ruin all the fun? I think not."

Koori growled again, "Mama and Papa will save me!"

"Mama and Papa? Who might they be?" Hakudoshi grinned, raising one eyebrow.

"Kagome-chan and Inuyasha-chan! And brother too!"

Hakudoshi laughed, but said no more before leaving the cave. Time to have some real fun!

-Inuyasha and Gang.

"I can smell that brat!" Inuyasha announced out of no where, making everyone jump at the sudden break in the silence the had been traveling in.

"Smell who Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, making sure they were thinking about the same brat.

"Hakudoshi! I can smell him not to far off!" Inuyasha growled. Who else would he be talking about?

"Well then lets hurry!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha bent down to let her climb on his back. Sango, Miroku and Shippo jumped on a just transformed Kirara. Then everyone noticed Arashi. He hadnt been with them long enough to have ever been in chase with them. And he really didnt have a spot to ride. Everyone glanced at eachother, then Inuyasha bent back down, "Hurry and get on runt." Arashi nodded and climbed on into his back, Kagome shifted positions so he was sitting inbetween her and Inuyasha.

And everyone took off.

-Hakudoshi.

Hakudoshi stood one a mountain ledge near the cave. He had Koori planted only a few inches away from the drop off. He had dropped the protective barrier and stood on a peak so he was upwind of Inuyasha's keen nose. He knew this would be fun. He was just like Naraku when it came to his love of toying with peoples emotions. Hakudoshi's grin grew as he saw Inuyasha's group approach.

-Inuyasha and Gang.

"I see her!" Arashi yelled. Inuyasha nodded has he leapt up the incredibly steep cliff side. He growled as Hakudoshi and the precariously placed Koori came into view. He reached a rather large, or large by comparison, ledge, and stopped. He set Kagome and Arashi down, waving Miroku and Sango over.

Once getting close enough, Sango and Miroku jumped off of Kirara onto the moderate size dent in the otherwise particularly flat cliff side, Shippo on Miroku's shoulder. Kirara transformed and landed on the rock as well. Arashi was growling, wanting to get his sister to safety as soon as possible. Sango was first to get out the question everyone was about to ask, "What are you doing Inuyasha?"

"I didnt want Shippo or Arashi going up their, I want them to stay here. With Hakudoshi up there, and Koori in such a dangerous postion, we cant afford either of your falling, and if Koori falls, Shippo could transform and catch her down here." Everyone nodded, understanding. Though everyone was a little shocked about Inuyasha planning before a fight.

"I am not staying here! Thats my sister up there!" Arashi yelled.

Inuyasha hit Arashi on the head, leaving a small bump, "Shut up kid! We know, and thats the reason your staying here! Koori was easily captured and we cant have the same happening to you! Or you could be knocked of the edge! That boy up there is devious! He'll make sure that we save Koori, but you gotta stay here was Shippo, not only for your own safety, but for all of us! If one of us fall, we need one of you to catch us! Alright?" Arashi nodded, knowing Inuyasha was right, "Ok, lets go!" Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back and the soon were at the top on the cliff.

There, Hakudoshi stood, ready for a fight. With everyone in their battle stances, it seemed they were as confident of an inpending victory. But each one in the group had the same feeling in their stomachs. This could end very, very, badly...

-TBC. 


	16. Chapter 16

disclaimer- SERIOUSLY! GET A CLUE! *sigh* seriously...

-Dun Dun Dun!

Hakudoshi stood ignorently infront of Koori, "So you've decided to sacrifice your lifes along with the girl's. How unwise of you. But I wont be one to ignore your wishes." He grinned, "I'll enjoy this." He pulled his naginata out of the ground, making Koori fall over. The group prepared themselves for a fight. Each gripping their weapons. For a second, everything was still. A light wind blew, purple hair blew lightly, along with white, black, and blue. Then it began.

Inuyasha charged toward Hakudoshi, with tetsaiga raised, "WIND SC-" Inuyasha stopped, remembering Koori.

Hakudoshi saw the opening, and was about to slash right into his unguarded stomach when something went swizzing by. His body burst apart, "Stupid girl!" Hakudoshi yelled at Kagome. His body had already began to regenerate and he flew toward Kagome, avoiding a hiraikotsu and multiple sutras. Kagome prepared another arrow, it asnt necassary since Hakudoshi was already ripped apart before getting near her.

Inuyasha smirked. He enjoyed fighting with his sword. But taking down your enemies with your bare hands (claws) truly satisfied the carnivorious youkai the flowed through him.

While Inuyasha and the girls distracted Hakudoshi, Miroku snuck around to Koori. He raised his staff above his head about to slash the ropes away from the young hanyou when he felt a presence.

"Dance of the dragons!" A feminine voice yelled. Three whurl winds flew toward Miroku. Who stabbed his staff into the ground to prevent himself from flying of the cliff. But Koori, being partially bound, was blown away. Miroku was unable to do anything, had to think fast, "INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha who hadnt realised what was happening yipped around. He instantly saw that Koori needed help and ran to her aid.

"Aaah!" Blood flew through the hair, as Hakudoshi's blade tore through his back. He fell to his knees. Blood gushed out of his back. He began to lose consciousness. He could feels a tingle of spiritual energy fly above him. And he heard Kagome call his name. He saw Koori disappear behind the rocky edge before fading into darkness.

Inuyasha slowly came to. He was in... a hut? No. Not just any hut. This was the same room he slept in every night when he was a young child. He stood up. Looking around, he realised that this was how his home looked when he was still with his mother. Everything was perfect, even though he remembered being a boy of only seven running out of this exact room as flames turned all he had into ash. He continued inspecting the area before walking out into the main part of the 3 room structure.

'M-mother...'

Right infront of him sat a beautiful woman wearing a expensive looking kimono. She was definatly a sight for sore eyes with her shining smile, "Good morning my Koinu-chan!" She opened her arms, inviting him to hug her.

Inuyasha didnt move. This couldnt be. His mother, his home, he even knew he was in his child body. His mother had died! His home burned away! He was a man now! He didnt have this! What was happening?

Watching her son as he stood completely still, with a troubled look on his young face, stood up, "Inuyasha. Is something troubling you my darling?" Inuyasha's head shot up to look her in the face. This scent, her eyes, this WAS his mother. It wasnt some trick. it wasnt like with the un-mother. He shook his head and his mother hugged him.

"Were the villagers..." She began to ask, but Inuyasha shook his head. Then he noticed something. That smell. This day. It was THAT day! The day his life fell apart! The day he lost everything.

Fire suddenly engulfed the room. It took merely a second for a flames to complete cover everthing in the room. Izayoi cried out and grabbed Inuyasha's hand, pulled him into the other room. Toward the exit.

The hut was falling apart fast. The large wooden beams which supported the roof began to collaspe. Block the hallway and the exit. Inuyasha looked around. and pulled on his frantic mothers hand. He knew this day. He could change what happened.

He pulled her into his room, and pointed to the window. Both mother and son ran through the room toward there escape route, when suddenly, a supporter fell. Hitting Izayoi in the back. Rendering her unconscious. Inuyasha growled and called out to her. He pulled at her arm. Slowly dragging he toward the far wall where the window was.

Once outside. Inuyasha saw villagers surrounding the hut. The set the fire, he knew that. And he knew what would happen now...

Inuyasha shot up, before crying and feeling hands gently, but firmly push his back down.

"Inuyasha! Your awake!" Kagome smiled, "You've been out for an intire day!"

Inuyasha calmed down and looked around. He was in Keade's hut, with Kagome, "Kagome. What happened?" He asked. His back hurts like crazy, he thought he was injured, and he couldnt remember much at all.

"You were trying to save Koori, when Hakudoshi cut your back! You've been out for 24 hours!" Kagome said. Obvious concerned for Inuyasha.

"Oh... Wait? Where is Koori! Is she ok? Did Hakudoshi-?" Inuyasha flipped out remember as Koori fell off the edge of the cliff.

Kagome looked away from Inuyasha, "Well..." She obviously knew something she didnt want to tell Inuyasha. And it definetly wasnt that they were out of ramen...

-Dun Dun Dun! 


	17. Chapter 17

Dislcaimer- I disclaim.

Ok, before I begin today's chapter, I need to get someone out of my system. Take of this as you will...

OMFG! CODE GEASS IS SO AWESOME! I AM SO OBSESSED! ITS SO GOOD! I LOVE IT! AAAAAH! ITS SO PERFECT! AND ELGANT! ANDSTRONG! TRUE! AWESOME! COOL! SAD! FUNNY! ANGERING! GOOD! AAAAAH! I AM SO HYPER ABOUT IT! BUT I HATE CLIFFIES SO I HAVENO TIME TO RIGHT FANFICS! AAAAH! IT RULES!

And now we shall begin.

"Well what Kagome? Is she alright?" Inuysha wasnt in the mood for Kagome reluctant behavior toward bad news. He wanted her to spit it out.

"Shes fine. But Hakudoshi..." Kagome looked sigh, trying to prepare herself to tell Inuyasha.

Inuyasha felt a huge wait leave his chest, but he still wanted to hear what had happened, "Spit it out!"

"Hakudoshi-got-all-of-our-Shikon-jewel-shards." Kagome said quickly and quietly, practically making the intire sentence one word. But Inuyasha's keen hearing caught it. The meant one thing... Naraku had almost all the jewel shards.

"WHAT? THATS HORRIBLE! WHO MESSED UP AND MADE THAT HAPPEN?" Inuyasha yelled. This was bad!

"I am so sowy! Its all my fault!" A small hanyou girl came running into the room with tears running down her cheeks, she jumped on Inuyasha, who had just managed to get up, and hugged him, "I am so so so so so so sosososo sowy Papa!" She wailed. Inuyasha sat, in complete shock, and slight pain, looking at the girl. She called him that again... Papa. Inuyasha calmed down and put an arm around Koori. He was definatly upset about the jewel shards, but he just couldnt take Koori crying like that. He didnt understand why he was yelling at her right now like he would if it were anyone else.

"Its ok. Its not your fault. Calm down. Its ok." Inuyasha said quietly, rubbing Koori back like his mother had done for him. He didnt actually know how Hakudoshi had got the shards, but it didnt matter, blaming this adorable little girl wouldnt help get them back.

Koori's crying quieted down to sniffles and she looked up at Inuyasha, "So...Your not mad at me?" Inuyasha shook his head, "Thank you Papa! And thank you Mama for telling for me!" Both Inuyasha and Kagome stiffened. It sent them for a loop when the she would call one of then by either Mama or Papa, but when she called them Mama AND Papa, it made it possible to cut a chunk out of the air and eat it, it was so dense in awkwardness.

Arashi chose that time to step inside the room, "Hi..." Kagome smiled and gestured him closer. Koori looked up at her borther and smiled. Arashi nodded and smiled back. To Inuyasha and Kagome it seemed like they were having a coversation telepathically. But Kagome knew it was just that they knew eachother so well.

"I am happy your ok, Pa-er-Inuyasha!"Arashi smiled.

"Glad you guys are too."Inuyasha replied. With that, Koori stood up, waved at the two, and ran out with Arashi leading the way.

There was an akward silence.

"Well that was...Weird."Inuyasha stated. Kagome nodded. More silence. Both had the same thing on their mind, but niether wanted to bring it up.

"What about... what they said?" Kagome finally whispered out, knowing full well Inuyasha would be able to hear her.

"About the..." Inuyasha cut himself off. The silence once again filled the room. Both then took deep breaths.

"Mama and Papa thing." The said almost in sync. Blushing, they began looking at the floor, walls, and anything else except the other.

"How do...you feel about it?" Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome looked up at him, he wasnt looking at her, still feeling akward about the situation. "Well, I dont really know how I feel about a child thinking of me as they're mother. I know Shippo has some form of that thought, but never fully so. And I care about them, but... Could I really ever amount to what the deserve?" Kagome dropped her head to stare at the ground.

Inuyasha looked at the embarassed and slightly depressed Kagome with a smile. 'She is so selfless. She doesnt even care that I'm- the twins are hanyous. She only questions if she is good enough. Shes like some sort of angel." Before he could question his next thought he pulled Kagome into an embrace. He loved Kagome. He knew he did.

-YAY!

Sorry for the short chapter. But I thought it was a decent ending. I will try to write fast, but I have very little time to, since school starts soon, I am preparing to go to my first convention, and was obsessed with this anime called 'Code Geass' and the sequel series 'Code Geass R2' (like Inuyasha and Inuyasha The Final Act). Its really good. But school is gonna start and I'll be back in my old beat and my updates will be more regular, and since the conventions is practically here, and I have finished Code Geass R2, I am all freed up! Hurray!

What will Inuyasha do now that he is sure he loves Kagome?

And a special shout out to all my reviewers! I love you guys! You put this goofy (and sorta creepy) grin on my face when I get your newest reviews! You guys are the only reason I am trying to update!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer- I dont own Inuyasha.

I'm sorry! I suck! I hate when people dont update! Waaaaaaaaah! Sorry! But I have been SOOOOO busy! And I got a lil coldish/allergy thing going on this last month... But mainly, I've been lazy. Sorry! Here you go!

-Begin.

Kagome sighed, she was sitting next to the well. Nearly a day ago, InuYasha told the group he was going off to 'train' for a while. Kagome had asked how long he would be gone and he had answer with a shrug and said anywhere from a few days to a week or two. Sango asked if he wanted to take Kirara but he denied. Soon after that he had left. Now, Kagome sat, thinking about where he went. 'He probably went to Totosai's or something. I never know with him,' Kagome frowned as she looked up in the trees, "I miss him. Its sorta weird to admit it, but I really to want him around all the time. And not near me and by someone else, by me and no one else... Its selfish to think about him like that. Like a puppy... But its true.'

"Kaaaaaagoooooooomeeeeee-chaaaaaan!" Kagome smiled she she heard her name being called in a sing-song tone. Standing up as she saw the two blue tyrants run out of the forest. Kagome laughed as she saw Arashi struggle to walk while carrying a giggling Koori on his back, "What ARE you kids doing?" The laughed some more.

"We're playing!" Koori annouced.

"Cause...we're...bored." Arashi said, obviously tired.

"Well get off that poor boy Koori! Do you want nap him in half?" Koori laughed and jumped off her twin. Kagome patted Arashi on the head as he stretched his back.

"When is Inu-chan coming back?" Koori asked as she flopped on the ground to stare of the sky.

Kagome sighed, "We dont know, he didnt say. It could be a week or two. Maybe more..." Both children made a whining, groanish sound.

"But we wanna play with Inu-chan!" Arashi whined.

"And we bet YOU, Kagome-chan, wanna see Inu-chan to," Koori said innocently.

Kagome blushed, "Well, yes. Inuyasha is my friend."

"NO! Not like THAT!" Koori stretched, "Like a prince and a princess! Inuyasha and Kagome are in L.O.V.E.! Love! Looooooooovvvve!" Koori giggled.

Kagome was sure her cheeks matched the robe of the fire rat at that moment, "What? Me and Inuyasha? Inuyasha as a girlfriend already..."

Koori's ears jumped up to full perk, her eyes widened, and her breath hitched, "No! No! No! No! No! No! NO! Who? When? How? NO!" Koori started jump up and down in a upset fit. Arashi sitting behind her, ears perked up to listen while looking up into the blue sky. "Who is she? Is she pretty? She CANT be prettier than you! Its inpossble! No!" Kagome grabbed Koori shoulder and shushed her to calm her down.

After Koori was... somewhat calm, Kagome decided to answer her questions, "Her name is Kikyo. She has known Inuyasha for way longer than me. She is beautiful. Absoulutely perfect. Much prettier than me..."

Koori stood stone still. Then, she burst into tears. Arashi jumped up and ran over. Kagome jumped back, caught completely of guard, but soon Kagome's motherly insticts kicked in and she rapped her arms around the little girl, though she didnt have the slightest clue why the child was crying.

"Koori! Whats wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly. Koori sniffled away the tears and whimpered, "B-but you and Inu-chan are supposed to be togetter... You wuv Inu-chan, and Inu-chan wuvs you so how can he be wit s-some other lady?"

Kagome sighed and hugged the hanyou, "Inu-chan doesnt love me, or at least not like that. We are just friends. Inu-chan love Kikyo and thats ok. So dont cry..." Koori rubbed her nose, "Do you love Inu-chan? You never said YOU didnt..." Kagome inhaled rather sharply. How did this little girl pick up on that? On her? And her emotions? It was impossible...No, in fact, Kagome remember being a child, about the same age as the twin hanyous, the day her father had died in a robbery, her mother had picked her and souta up from daycare, it was a Saturday and both her mother and father had to work, so she spent a lot of time of the daycare, but the second she got in the car, Souta started crying, and she herself felt like doing so as well. They felt the sadness leaking from their mother, unlike some of the people they passed by on the way out, whom smiled politely and greated with perky 'good mornings' 'how are you?s' and 'nice to see yous'. That night, the bad news was reveiled. And both her and her brother could tell exactly how their mother felt. Kagome had even understood how her babysitter felt as she watch the girl walk out of the 'Angels and Infants Daycare Center'. And now, Koori, and Arashi probably too, could understand what SHE was feeling. They knew that she was in love with Inuyasha. And all that did was break her already tattered heart a little more.

"Promise not to tell anyone my answer?" Kagome asked in reply to the question. Both twins nodded. Kagome sighed away her exiaty (I know its spelled wrong) and looked away, "I do. I love Inuyasha so much."

- I WROTE MORE! HURRAY! I STILL SUCK!  
Sorry I havent updated in forever! I have been SO busy! And lazy! And tired! And offline! But I have (finally) updated the story! Hurray! 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer- Meh to anyone that thinks I own Inuyasha, cause I dont.

-Hurray!

Inuyasha strode through the forest. He could see the forest start to thin away into a meadow. The meadow was full of bright wild flowers. The grass was tall, lush, and bright. The weather was nice and the sun shone bright in the clear blue sky. There was a gentle breeze passing by, birds sang, and in the distance, Inuyasha heard children playing. This brought a weary grin to the hanyous face, "Heh, its like the world is trying to make me feel better. Good try, but not enough." Inuyasha looked across the field, gazing at the large, elegent castle the sat opposite to him.

This, was his old home. The western castle. The territory ruled over by great dog demons, but kind and welcoming to humans. Inuyasha has lived in this monument of the past of a young boy. But when he turned five, his mother grew ill, and they were forced to moved to a different part of the country, where the land could supply herbs that might save her. Though in the end, her body was weak and a fever caused by an intense winter took her away from him forever. Since then, he only visited the castle a handful of times.

Inuyasha sighed and the took a deep breath, "Its now or never," Inuyasha began walking through the high grass. He had sent Myoga to the Sesshomary a week ago to tell his brother, the recent lord of the lands, that he would be coming to speak to him about very important business, and that he better be at the castle by the time he got there. And Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru was there. He could smell the king of ice from inside the structure.

Soon he arrived at the gates, the were, as usual, closed to protect the people and demons that found shelter within. Inuyasha considered knocking and he knew someone would open it in a minute or two, but decided he would just jump it, knowing that he wouldnt have to wait at all that way. He lept up onto the top of the wall, and quickly scanned over the courtyard before stepping off and landing smoothly down.

Out of the few people that were in the courtyard they glared at Inuyasha thinking how rude and disrespectful it was to simply jump over the wall. A little demon child, probably four, ran over to Inuyasha and shook her finger up at him, "Thats a no-nooo mister! You gotta knock!" Inuyasha smiled, if anyone else had said that (or a more mature version of that) it would have pissed him off, but this kid was to cute to be mad at. He knelt down to be eye-to-eye with the toddler and patted her on the head, "I know. I'm sorry. But I know Sesshomaru...er... sama, really well and I dont think he'll mind me." Inuyasha watched the little girl grin and nod, "Well dont do it again or Mama will get mad at you!" Inuyasha chuckled and watched the kid run off, she waved so he waved back as he stood up. After that, no one else seemed to bother Inuyasha about his 'rudeness', He assumed the few demons heard him say he knew Sesshomaru-baka, and told the rest not to mess with me. It could almost be called a privilage, but not as much as saying, 'I'm Inuyasha Taishou, secondary heir of the western lands.' Though if he HAD said that, people would act annoying, and others would get the wrong idea.

Inuyasha started walking through the paths between homes and work areas, twisting all around through areas people usually didnt walk through. But he knew his way around the place, the best way to get out, get in, get around, and to get to where Sesshomaru would be. He simply wanted to get in and get out.

The largest wooden structure behind the wall was getting closer and closer. Inuyasha would be there soon, if it wasnt for the young girl about the same age as Inuyasha that jumped in front of him. "Inuyasha-sama?" She called out, her arms were out to block his way. Inuyasha soon recognized her, "Keh. Hey Mimiko. How's it going for you?"

The girl nearly fell over, "Inuyasha! I thought you were dead!"

"Well I'm sorry to say I'm not, never was, and wont be for a while."

"B-b-but that was ten YEARS ago! Why didnt you ever come back?"

"I didnt feel like it. And what point would there be?"

"Its YOUR castle, home, and the place where you were raised!"

"Its Sesshomaru's castle, and why does the last two matter?"

"You are the secondary heir! And this is the place where you knew everything! You have friends, family, and memories!"

"Secondary, knew, you were my only friend, Sesshomaru was only my half brother who never gave a crap about, and memories of my mother."

The girl opened her mouth like she was going to talk, but she was silent. Then she put her arms down and turned her back to Inuyasha, "Well I miss you."

Inuyasha walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulders, "I missed you too. But I knew you'd get over it. Your tough." She sighed, "Baka." Inuyasha bumped her on the head, "Your the baka! Always have been! Always will be!" She groaned, "So what are you here for?"

Inuyasha paused for minute, contemplated wether he should lie or tell her the truth.

"I am asking Sesshomaru for permission to marry the girl I love."

-XD!

Ok there it is! I typed as fast as I could! I am at the beach this week but my parents are just lounging around being boring so I had plenty of free time to type! Hurray!

PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

-Hurray!

Kagome sat in Keade's hut. Her foot tapped impateintly as she sat alone. Inuyasha had gone off to who-knows-where. Sango had gone back to her old village to fix up her hiraikotsu. Miroku was visiting Mushin and Hachi. Even Keade was out doing an exorcism a village over! And no one considered that Kagome would be all alone and unable to even go back to visit her family because she was left to watch three kids! So for the moment she sat alone while the kids played outside. Leaving her only with her thoughts. And all her thoughts lately had focussed around one preticular hanyou.

'Where is he? I am SO bored... I hope Inuyasha gets back soon, and in one piece,' Kagome crawled over to her bag that lay in the corner. Pulling out a deck of cars. She slowly set up for a game of solitare, reminicing on the past, "Its been almost a year since I first came to this time. It amazing to think about how much I have changed since coming here. And I wouldnt give this place up for the world. This time is my time now." She smiled to herself, pulling a car up and moving it to a better spot. "I went from hating all this to loving it. I learned to adapt to things, and learned that I loved others." Moving mulitple cards around rather quickly, Kagome thought about Inuyasha. She remembered right after they began their journey, before they met Shippo, before they even ventured away from the village, they hated eachother. They had spent almost a week together and hadnt even referred to the other by their names. But then Yura of the Hair came into the picture and somehow, something changed and the quickly grew fond of eachother. By the time they battled the thunder brothers, they were friends. By Miroku, good friends. Sango, connected. And now, Arashi and Koori had brought Kagome to love Inuyasha with all her heart. Though the love was there before, for a long time. They two had finally got Kagome to admit to herself how strongly she felt. Even if everyone else (minus one dense hanyou) had already been able to see how she felt.

A row gone, a row finished. Kagome moved the finished pile over to the side. Kagome looked at the king of hearts on the top of the pile, her mind wondered back to long ago. She remember when the little group that had now developed into a tight-knit little family had assembled. The first battle they went through as five. It was against Naraku. That fight had ended up putting their world in a spiral. It led to, them meeting Jineji, Naraku getting a new body, Kikyo confusing everyone one which side she was choosing, meeting Totosai, Koga and clan, Kagura, and lead her and Inuyasha together. They all went in order. And whenever Kagome thought back and remembered how hard it was, she could see far more good than bad. The bad was there of course, but in spread out servings. Kagome moved a black 5, red 4, black 3, and a red 2 in order to a nearly completed row.

Thinking back on everything, it did seem hard, and was, but the harder stuff ended with a lot a happiness. Kagome had gone through much pain, both physical and mental, but she wouldnt trade her time in this world for anything. She couldnt give up her friends, and family. Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Keada, Kirara, Koga, Rin, Sesshomaru, even Ayame and Totosai. She loved them all. Life without them seemed bleak and deathly boring. Though each one (give or take Ayame and Totosai) had brought hope, happiness, and life to Kagome. But on more than anyother, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had brought hope, joy, laughter, compassion, dreams, and worries to Kagome like no one she had ever knew. He could make her feel safe and relaxed, or tense and rigid with fear or worry. He gave her dreams and nightmares. Sadness, hope, joy, and anger like no other. But the thing that seperated him from the rest was the feeling that Kagome had felt since the moment she had seen in pinned to the tree. That feeling she wasnt able to name for many, many monthes. That feeling that could bring any emotion in titanic amounts, but never flushing others out. That feeling Kagome had finally accepted, understood, and recognized as love.

-Inuyasha!

A low, quiet, threatening growl reverbrated through the large room. Sesshomaru sat in a large chair glaring down at his half brother, "So your wish to marry that ningen?"

Inuyasha bowed his head respectfully, growled mentally his said, "Yes, Sesshomaru-dono." Sesshomaru smirked slightly at the behavior of the half breed. He must've been very serious to go beyond cutting off his rudeness and actually showing respect to him., "Why?"

Inuyasha looked up at the youkai who he shared blood with almost shocked, "Because I love her more the anything else in the entire world. She is my world. I couldnt live without her."

Sesshomaru's growl grew louder, "You know how absoulutely girly and stupid you sound when you say that?" Inuyasha simply nodded, "Sadly there is no other way to phrase it, or trust me, I would have." Sesshomaru grinned slightly and nodded his head, "Then tell me one more thing Inuyasha," Inuyasha nodded awaiting the upcoming question, "What would you give up for her?"

In a split second, Inuyasha replied without any hestitation, "Everything. Even my life, since she is the one that allowed me to live." Sesshomaru cocked his brow, "Do you only care for her because she released you from the vile miko's spell?"

"No!" Inuyasha replied strongly, "Not at all! I love her because she is her! Thats the only reason!" Sesshomaru's face showed no emotion, and silence filled the room for a time. Though only minutes passed, in Inuyasha mind, years were coming on going. It was an understatement to say Inuyasha was about to pull his hair out he was so stressed. Then Sesshomaru made his decision. He stood up and walked to Inuyasha.

"I am made my desicion..."

-To Be Continued... 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer- I dont own Inuyasha

-Inuyasha.

"I've made my decision..." Sesshomaru stood walked toward his brother. He walked past Inuyasha, gesturing him to follow. Inuyasha did, walking beside his brother, struggling to keep up with his fast pace without looking stupid. They walked in silence for a few seconds. Then, Sesshomaru raised his arm up and back, slamming it between Inuyasha's shoulder blades. Inuyasha collasped to the ground, gasping in vain to retrieve the air that was knocked out of him. "My answer is yes. You may marry the ningen, but as to not tarnish the inu-clans name, you shall never return to that wreched priestess ever again."

Inuyasha looked up at him angrily suddenly finding it easy to breath again, "OF COURSE I WOULDNT!" Inuyasha's growl was loud and promising. Sesshomaru nodded and turned his back to his sibling, "Go now. I do not wish to be in your presence any longer and your wench must be wishing for your return."

Inuyasha smiled, even though Sesshomaru's actions seemed cold, they didnt have the same effect as usual. They actually made Inuyasha feel more confident. He smiled, nodding his head once before jumping up and taking off. He wouldnt propose yet, or anytime to soon. He wanted some sort of peace to come for his makeshift family before he would. He wanted Naraku dead before he would let Kagome see how he felt for her. If he were to show affection, or propose, and then he ended up getting killed by Naraku, his soul would never rest in peace. He wanted Kagome to be able to live a comfortable life if she were to marry him. At the moment he was poor. Having barely enough collectively in their group to get by on most occasions, and having most of that money coming from Miroku's cons and Sango's legitament skills, Kagome would be a very poor woman. On top of being poor, and marrying a hanyou would ensure Kagome's complete ridicule among most humans.

That is, if she accepted his proposal at all. Which in Inuyasha's eyes was highly unlikely. Why would she want to leave her family, world, life, past, and friends to live in a primative, dangerous, sad world, as a poor woman? And not only that, but ending up stuck with a good for nothing half breed like himself? He was almost postive she would reject him. But thats why Sesshomaru had given him confidence. His prideful, intelligent, regal step brother (who was also that worlds biggest narcissist) would never say yes to letting him propose if there was no chance Kagome would except. He would consider the denial as a discrace to the family. And by family, he met Inuyasha and himself, but still. He would never knowingly dishonor himself. That was enough encouragement to get Inuyasha's mind up in the clouds.

'Would our kids be hanyous? Or human? Or something inbetween? Kagome would love if they had ears like mine. She crapping loves touching my ears...' Inuyasha's ran through a forest, jumping up into trees to avoid any unnessacary fighting. His ears twitching slightly as he thought about Kagome rubbing them. 'Would we even have kids? If we did, it would be better to have girls. I couldnt handle another Shippo or Arashi. Koori I can deal with though. And Kagome would probably be able to teach a girl more... Since I wouldnt be able to teach a boy that much.'

-Kagome.

Kagome was making dinner for Keade, the kids, and herself. No one had returned yet and she decided that keeping herself busy would help stage off the lonely feeling she had. Everyone had to be gone! It was driving her crazy. She was never stuck here alone. Usually everyone would go off at once, usually, there werent so many children. Kagome sighed, chopping up a leek and putting in a scilet that held a variety of differn items, along with some rabbit meat that one of the village men was so kind as to give to lady Keade.

Today, Kagome had cooked breakfast, cleaned Keade's hut, gather to baskets of herbs, played with the children, prepared a small lunch, took a nap and was now fixing dinner. But no matter what Kagome did, the feeling nagged at her. And she knew why. Ever since she admitted her feelings toward Inuyasha, to herself, she realized how much she wanted to be with him, and how much she missed him when he was gone. She didnt like this, Kagome had always been independent! She was always able to take care of herself, her brother, even her mother and grandfather. When her father died, Kagome swore to herself she would be the rock, she would be the one to comfort others and help when help was necessary. She would be the one who was unneffected, but ever since coming to this time she's been losing the mask of the strong, kind, and uneffected girl. When she was in elementary school she was actually rather antisocial, but had adapted and found a comfortable middle ground on her behavior.

Bye bye middle ground. She had reverted back to who she really was. Kagome was once again, after many years, was Kagome. And thats why always approved of the fuedal era and such, because as a mother, she knew it was the perfect thing for her daughter. "Shippo! Arashi! Koori! Dinner time!" Kagome called. She smiled as the three kids ran in the door, laughing and smiling. Keade smiled at Kagome as she walked inside as well. Kagome served everyone some of the stir fry and rice she had made. It was something a little different today because stir fry took more attention the soup for fish. The kids wolfed down the food and soon were eating seconds. Kagome smiled at the kids, "I'm guessing you all like it?" They all nod, shoving bite after bite in their mouths.

- Sango.

Sango bowed her head down infront of the row of graves the lined the large wall of her old village. A handful of bright flowers rested eerily still on each in respect. There was no wind and all seemed quiet. Sango pressed her hands together, reciting a prayer before standing. Kirara, whom sat beside her master stood as well, watching her master with a well trained eye. Sango smiled at the ruined remains of huts and scattered items hinting of the life of the people who once lived there. "Its been a long time, huh Kirara?" Sango closed her eyes in nostalgia. Kirara mewed a response.

Sango began walking through the debris. She passed by a large mound of wood and her mind took her back to years ago, when she was just a child. She remembered her friend who lived here, Syoko, a normal girl who she used to consider her best friend, but has she grew older, Sango was trained to be a demon slayer, thats when the began to split. Demon slaying was a profession for men, women were supposed to stay in the village, repair armor, repair weapons, cook and such. Sango had done all of that, and while Sango went on missions, trained, and travelled, Syoko had married and awaited her first child. Sango remembered the day, years and years ago, when she was no older than Shippo that her and Syoko played in a large field nearby, when her father came running toward them. It was the day Kohaku was born. Syoko and come to see her mother with her, being so close she practically felt as though she was getting her own baby brother. But when the two arrived, Syoko could never comprehend the way Sango felt. And Sango had not felt joy or excitement, nor worry or jealousy. That day, Sango felt her heart crack, for, during labor, her mother passed away.

That was the day everything went bad.

As Kohaku grew up, Sango's love for him grew as well, but underneath the warm feeling hid a strong hatred for her baby brother. That boy killed her mother, and he never even felt sorry! Contempt and anger always lied right below the love and care. Like deathly cold water under the fragile ice. Sango always knew of the feelings, but never showed them, never spoke them aloud. The only person who was ever aware of these feelings beyond herself was Syoko. And as the years went on, Syoko had persistantly spoke to Sango about the feelings toward the innocent boy, and by the time Kohaku was 8, Sango had finally realized her feelings were directed falsly and lost all negativity toward her kid brother. He was really a good kid she learned. It wasnt an act or cover, he was just good. And to Sango, Kohaku represnted good and purity. He was like her angel. And then Naraku came. And Sango's world was lost, her friends, family, and her baby brother was turned against her. He was turned into a blood soaked monster.

Tears dripped from Sango's closed eyes. Why the hell did it have to be her? Why her brother? Her village? Her life? Kirara jumped on Sango's shoulder. Rubbing gently against her master's cheek, coaxing her eyes open to look and her. A quiet sweet mew came from the neko youkai and Sango couldnt help but smile sadly, petting Kirara's cheek and laying a gently kiss on the diamond mark on her head, "Theres no use crying huh?"

Sango stood, picking up her hiraikostu, she looked up and realized her was sitting on the remains of her hut. Right where she and Kohaku used to lounge. "Now when did I get here? ...well no matter, lets go sharpen up my weapons so we can start headin back." Kirara, in reply, jumped to the ground and ran toward a shed that still stood. It lay in the corner of two of the protecting walls and so was left untouched. It was actually the area where weapons were made and fixed.

-Miroku

Miroku sat on the rim of a well near Mushin's shrine. He was supposed to be getting water but he was getting bored, "Oh my dear Sango, I hope you dont miss be to much my love." A laugh was heard near by and Miroku turned to face Hachi. He smiled and picked his hand up and waved briefly in greeting. "You know she would beat you up if she heard you say that?" Miroku laughed, "Yeah. But I gotta dream right?" Hachi laughed and nodded.

The day had been a calm, quiet, and rather nice day, but now the sun was setting and night would soon arrive. Miroku groaned and turned toward the watery pit. Grabbing the rope that hung down he pulled one part of it ]]until a bucket appeared. Miroku grabbed an empty bucket that sat beside him and poured the water inside, "I think I'll be heading home soon." Hachi nodded, "I thought you would be. Its a full five days to get back, want me to take you?" Miroku smiled and started carrying the bucket back to his stepfather's shrine, "That'd be nice. Thanks," Hachi smiled and trailed behind his friend, "No problem."

-Inuyasha.

Night had covered the land, though it was barely noticed by a certain hanyou. He hadnt slept much the last couple days, he had been hurrying to get to the western castle, and get back to his Kagome. He was anxious to get back. He had everything planned out now. He wouldnt be able to arrive home for at least another two days before he arrived back at the village, but thats if he didnt sleep a wink, which would only end up making him grumpy. So it would take three days tops, and his plan called for him to have Kagome only at a precise spot at mid day, so it would be perfect. He had earlier decided that he would wait for the world to be calm, for Naraku's death and such, but then he realized that he could die before that if achieved and he wanted Kagome to know how he felt. Though he would, try, to hold off proposing until that time.

Yes, in three days, he planned to tell Kagome his feelings toward her. He would give her his heart and hope she didnt reject it.

-To be Continued...

Ok! So I was hoping to update really fast this time but obviously I didnt! My computer got ANOTHER virus, yeah its possible, and it would let me open anything except the calculator! So we had to give the laptop to my mom's tech friend to be fixed... It took a long time, but at last, chapter 21! I made it extra long! XD hope you enjoy!

I wont be making any promises on the speed of the next update, but I'll see you when its up! Which (hopefully) will be soon!

I love reviews! Reviews make me wanna update more than anything! Read and review PLEASE! i love my readers! 3 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer- ... - right there.

-Lets begin. With Inuyasha.

Only one more day until he would be back in the village. Only one more day until he confesses. Until he gives away his heart.

And Inuyasha was scared as all hell.

Its was night in the forest, and Inuyasha was pacing back and forth in a small incircling of trees, he had tried to sleep for a whole day, and even though he was physically exhausted, his mind was to stressed to even rest his eyes. This was a problem, because the more Inuyasha tried to calm himself down, the more he thought about he may be regected by Kagome. He was infact a hanyou. A measly halfbreed with no real value. He was grumpy, short tempered, ignorant to boot, and in all, not even that good looking. Messy white hair, a dirty old kimono, and a normal complextion. The claws and fangs weren't very nice either, and the sissy boy ears... Oh the ears were the worst of it all. They looked like the belonged to some pampered like castle cat. You know the kind. The kind with long, well groomed fur, a spoiled attitude and a ribbon or two tied in bows to emphasise the girlieness of it all. Stupid ears.

Inuyasha growled at plopped down on the ground. Pulling tetsusaiga out of his obi and laying it beside him, he leaned back against a tree and closed his eyes. "Sleep, sleep bastard, sleep sleep" he whispered over and over. Inuyasha tried to forget about his plans tomorrow focus on something better, Kagome. He loosened up muscles up a bit and imagine Kagome standing infront of him, giving him that glowing smile of hers. He thought of her soothing voice and smiled unconsciously. After a while, his mind started to wander and Inuyasha fell into a deep sleep.

Its was late the next morning Inuyasha awoke. His sleep had been undesterbed so he felt extremely well rested. He looked up into the sky, it looks like he would have time for breakfast. He shrugged, grabbed the sheathed tetsaiga and continued the journey home. Only a few more hours to go!

- Kagome.

Kagome yawned, stretching her arms into the air and she sat up. Apparently she had tired herself out yesterday. But she didnt mind, she rarely got that good've sleep in this era unless the previous day a battle had accurred. She streching forward and touching her toes, trying to wake up a little more before the kids did. Feeling satisfied with her awake-asleep levels, she stood up and grabbed her usual outfit of a green miniskirt and a with sailor suit style short and hankercheif. Also grabbing a towel, comb, and a small bag of all natural, biodegradable cleaning items (she wouldnt want to be recorded as the world's first poluter) she headed out the door, headed to the nearby waterfall.

Arriving at the the short waterfall where she preferred to bathe, she removed her pajama's and dipped in the cool water. Making quick work of washing off, she grabbed her towel and got. She dried and dressed, but right she she went to grab her hairbrush, Kagome saw something that she hadnt noticed for a long time.

It was a large rock, about the size a basketball, though flatter. It was rather smooth, but there was nothing special about it. It was just a rock. But even the simplest of things an mean the most to someone, even a rock.

This rock had been used to hit Inuyasha over the head. Kagome remembered, a long time ago, before Sango, Miroku, or even Shippo, back when Inuyasha and Kagome had just started searching for the shikon jewel shards together. It was within the first few days of her arriving, she had been bathing in the same waters, she remembered, she had complained about the cold, but she had noticed Inuyasha peeping and promptly 'sat' him. She ended up changing into regular priestess garbs, and Inuyasha had been staring at her. She half joked, half accused him of staring because she looked like Kikyo, he had said one of his famous stupid insults and she picked up the rock, banged him on the head, and left for home.

That was the last day the considered themselves enemies. Soon, they had met Shippo, Miroku, Sango and all their friends. And if it wasnt for this rock, it was possible her life could have gone a different route. Inuyasha mightve stopped her, and then when Yura of the Hair came, there might have been a different outcome. No there would definatly wouldve been a completely different outcome to their life. The probably would have been provoked to head out early, and they whole, unmother, tetsaiga, tensaiga thing wouldnt have happened, or at least the same way. And the most definatly wouldnt have met everyone, and and who knows what else!

"Thanks rock." Kagome mumbled with a smile. She considered dressing in the priestess robes Keade said she could wear whenever just for nostalgia's sake, but decided against it. She chuckled to herself slightly, going into a fit of deja vu. Memories flew through her head, and then Kagome realized something she could never have imagined, she had forgot her sixteenth birthday. Today Kagome turned sixteen and she was just realizing it. And then another thought came to mind, not only was this the anniversary of her birth, but of her new life in the fuedal era.

Kagome stopped walking. How could she forget about her own birthday? And not just any birthday, her sweet sixteen? It was crazy to think about. The thoughts overwhelmed her. She had been her so long. Could she ever go back? Did she have to go back? Did she want to? Did HE want her to? What if he did? Or better yet didnt? She was definatly different then she used to be. But was that bad? And so on. Until Kagome came to one thought the banished all others from her mind, Inuyasha. She had somehow wandered off her desired path, wandering well away from the village and had stopped right infront of the sacred tree. She looked at the sar the marred the trees bark, making it look especially different. And she remember on last thing, one year ago, on this day, at about this hour, she had first seen Inuyasha. This was the place where her life was changed forever. Where she was changed forever.

But then the memories stop playing in her head. Because someone else appeared in the small encirclement the lie around the sacred tree. A someone with shimmering silver hair, a nice body, perfectly tanned skin, wild golden eyes, enticing fangs, and adorable puppy ears. That someone, was Inuyasha. A shy smile on his face, arms crossed, walking toward her slowly. He seemed like he had something to say to her, yet everything remained silent.

-To be Continued. 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer- nope

-Begin.

The silence streached out only a moment longer. "Hello Inuyasha! I'm glad your back!" Kagome smiled and walked toward Inuyasha. He had stopped moving, and seemed to have something on his mind. Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha, waiting for him to reply. "Hi..." He said plainly. Kagome started feeling nervous. Inuyasha turned his head away, not knowing how to presue the wanted conversation. He though he had planned this all out, but thinking something is far easier than doing to. Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but before anything came out, Inuyasha abruptly cut her off with a curt, "Kagome. I need to talk to you about something important,"

Kagome nodded, waiting for him to continue, he looked rather troubled, it most definatly was important, and apparently very hard to say to her. Then something, a single, dreaded, nearky forgotten prospect came to Kagome's mind.

Kikyo.

This was about Kikyo! Inuyasha had gone to go see her! And now he was doing what he always used to do right after seeing her. Avoid eye contact, act shy, and make up an excuse, the same profile a usua-, wait, the last one had changed. Inuyasha hadnt tried to say something that would make himself feel less guilty, he had said he had to talk about 'something important' with her. Kagome thought about this a moment.

Her heart frozed over, she went rigid, Inuyasha was going to leave with Kikyo. It was the only thing that could be going on. And on her birthday! The anniversary of their meeting, he was going to leave her! Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. She to a breath, "I'm leaving." she said abruptly, and ran towards the well.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, he could smell the salty tears, "Kagome!" He called out to her, but she kept running. Why was she running? What did he do? "Kagome!" He called again, and ran after her. "Kagome! Why are you running away?" Kagome once again ignored him. Juest because he calls out to her, doesnt mean she has to listen, she knows what he is going to say and would rather beat him to the punch.

"Kagome! Please wait! Why are you running? What did I do?" Inuyasha kept it up behind her. But alas, this method was obviously not working. He sped up significantly, quickly passing Kagome. Stopping infront of her, he grabbed her arms and held them by her side, "Kagome! Tell me why your running!"

Kagome fought back for a moment before giving up. She stared frustrated and sad at the ground that lie between the two. "Kagome, can you please tell me whats wrong?" Inuyasha asked, this time, gently. Kagome took a deep breath, "Because your going to leave me." Inuyasha inhaled sharply, completely caught of guard, "What? No I'm not! I would never leave you! I love you!"

The words slipped out without his consent. He hoped Kagome would be to frustrated to have noticed. He was dead wrong. Kagome looked up at him, her eyes wide and her mouth agape in awe, "You...Love me?"

Inuyasha flushed, nodding slowly and shyly, he replied, "Yeah. I do."

There was a pause. Kagome couldnt fathem a reply, she couldnt even move. At this point, the concept of breathing seemed nearly impossible. She raked her mind for something, and them, she said, so quietly it was almost a whisper, "I, love you too." But Inuyasha's keen ears caught it. Then a smile spread across his face, a smile like no other Kagome or anyone had ever seen before. He pulled Kagome into his arms, "Thank the gods!" Kagome smiled as well rapping her arms around the hanyou. She looked up at Inuyasha, and saw the he was smiling down at her.

She slowly pushed herself up to her tip-toes as he brought himself down to meet their lips. The kiss was chaste and sweet. They both pulled back, and both smiling.

"Now what?" Kagome asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Where do we go from here? What about everyone?"

"Well, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku have been pushing for this for a long time now. Keade wouldnt mind. My brother is fine with it. Who the hell cares about Koga? And no one else really matters?"

"What about... Kikyo?" Kagome's voice became serious.

Inuyasha smiled reasurredly, "I owe Kikyo a lot. I am going to kill Naraku, and complete the shikon no tama. Once I do that, I'll have no more debt. Then she will simply pass on to the afterworld. Its fine Kagome,"

"Really?" Inuyasha smiled, "So, we are a couple?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Kagome smiled and hugged her new boyfriend, "I love you Kagome."

"I love you too."

"Kagome-chan! Inu-chan! Hurray!" Koori came bouncing up and down happily, "Your prince and princess now!" Kagome blushed as the little hanyou came over to her and Inuyasha. Thats definatly a good way to ruin a mood.

-TBC.

We are nearing the end. It'll probably be sort of a crappy ending, but I'll try my hardest to make it good.

Please review! I love reviews! 


	24. IM SORRY!

I will not be finishing this story. I have truly worked on the chapter, on my iphone, but it died and i officially dont wanna wirte anymore for this. but it someone wants to adopt this story, ill happily let you! im sorry!


End file.
